When Fate Meets Destiny
by elita13
Summary: I was never loved and noticed by anyone but when I died I got a new chance at life with a new family. What could be in store for me in the future.
1. Rebirth

When Fate meets Destiny

Deleted the Living Vessel because I just wasn't going anywhere with it. Here is a new story but warning contains violent abuse and suicidal thoughts in the beginning but please read and review. I love you guys

Rebirth

I was always the one in the school no one notices, including the teachers and my 'family' was no better either. While my brother Austin was planned, I wasn't and I knew it because he would say that I wasn't wanted for the most part I just wanted to die for I knew full well no one would even notice. I was in my room reading Hamlet and the line that always plays in my head is "to be or not to be" and suddenly without warning the door slammed open and 'dad' was there holding a belt "so think you can steal from me huh" he sneered and I knew Austin had framed me. I didn't fight back as he hit the metal part against my back.

By the time it was over, I just thought about putting my-self out of my misery because I knew it wasn't going to get any better, I was a mistake; I should never have been born my twelve years were nothing but misery. Around the stroke of midnight I went out and made sure everyone was sound asleep 'all I want is to be loved, is it too much to ask' I thought to myself as I walked down the road in the dark. It wasn't long until I came into a dark street without lights and then I heard a vehicle coming, the horn blared and soon I was hit. I could hear screaming and panic but I died anyway but I thought to the person 'thank you'.

When I awoke, a light approached me and said "you have had a terrible life young one" "how do you know" I ask not understanding if I was in purgatory, "I have been watching you and I do feel you need a new start in life young one. You will be given a new chance at life, now off you go." Said the glowing orb gently and I felt myself fading away.

After what seemed like hours, I found myself adjacent to several fallen beams "where am I" I asked but it turned out to be chirps and warbles. I couldn't get up and everything seemed so huge but before I knew it, I began to cry but then I heard a voice calling "Ratchet I hear something" and then I witnessed a behemoth walk over to me, it had black armor and cerulean eyes. "A sparkling" it said as I was picked up and I saw my reflection in the giants armor, I had blue-green armor with crimson highlights and baby blue eyes. I realized I was a baby robot, so this was what the orb-like being meant by 'a new chance at life'. The second one was yellow and green and said "I thought we found all surviving sparklings were found" based on the sound of their voices I knew they were men.

I began to cry the second robot said to the one holding me "looks like this one doesn't like you" he laughed "all right you smart aft you hold it" growled the black titan "watch you vocal components Ironhide" hissed the second robot. I began to cry again as I was passed over to the other one "what is happening over there" came a third voice. I stopped crying when a larger robot with red and blue armor came into view "Ratchet is that a sparkling you're holding" he asked, so that's who's holding me. "Please take it Optimus we tried to hold it but it keeps crying" Ratchet said as I was handed over to the waiting hands of the giant.

I stopped crying and held what I could of the chest of the red and blue giant known as Optimus, I squeaked when I felt something on my metal skin "well it seems we have found a femme" Ratchet said when I glanced at him. I whimpered but then I felt an index finger rub my head I looked up at the giant to see his eyes "now now little one you're safe" he cooed to reassure me and when he rubbed me a second time I grabbed his finger and giggled in my tiny voice. "Well Optimus Prime she seems to have bonded with you." Ratchet said. "Any reasons to why Ratchet" asked Ironhide "either her creators perished in the sparkling massacre, didn't want her or are the Decepticons" Optimus said but the last one as he held me in his hands make me squirm. "Now now my little spark" he cooed to me. "Optimus I believe we should leave.

"I can't believe it another sparkling" Optimus said "Optimus what will Elita say" asked Ironhide "I think she will be rather pleased" he replied "Bumblebee will be so happy to have a playmate his own age and so will Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" Ratchet said. I guess if I bonded with Optimus that makes him my father, I wonder what my mother will be like "she will need to be checked and feed" Ratchet said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be thrilled to have another playmate on the base their own age" Ironhide said.


	2. New Bonds

New Bonds

As the Autobots walked into a metal door I held on to my new adopted father's chests while he stroked my head "she seems to like her helm rubbed" "Ironhide all sparkling's like it now we need to get this little one examined and feed, she needs it" Ratchet said. I curled into a ball while they walked since I realize I can't even walk and when I tried to say something "are you going to give me a shot I hate nettles**" **but to the big bots, it came out as chirps and clicks. "Hush my little spark we are nearly at Ratchet's medical bay" daddy cooed to me but I only squeaked as it sounded to daddy and his two friends.

I was soon placed on a metal table and I was so comfortable in my new fathers hands "this won't take long little one," Ratchet said as he pulled out a strange device "now now my little spark Ratchet needs to scan you" daddy said very gently to me. "Flare-up can you please prepare a bottle for the sparkling please" Ratchet said to the orange and black femme "another one sweet spark" said Flare-up as the lady robot walked up to look at me. "Yes, but she bonded with Optimus" "well at least Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker won't be short of a playmate," she said as she went over to a dispenser like device. As I was being scanned, it felt tingly and I only let out quiet clicks "she is a completely healthy femme Optimus," Ratchet said to daddy but then the doors opened and a blue and white robot ran in.

"Smokescreen if you're not injured or not in life threatening pain get out, your older brother Prowl should have told you one of the rules in the Autobot ranks " growled Ratchet "sorry Ratchet but I sort of caused my big brother to crash and hello" said the younger robot when he glanced at me. "Aww is this another sparkling and is he going to stay here" he said excitedly "yes Smokescreen but the sparkling is a femme" Ratchet sighed as Flare-up walked in with the bottle I was eagerly waiting for. "Thank you love" Ratchet said to Flare-up "sure think sweet spark now I better get some for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," she said and she kissed Ratchet on the check. While I was being fed, Smokescreen said "does she have a name sir?" asked Smokescreen "no she doesn't but we should give her a designation" daddy said as I was sucking on the bottle "slow down small one" he said gently to me and I knew I had to take daddy's words. "I got one, Storm," Smokescreen said but I hissed and clicked angrily "I don't think she likes it" Ironhide said as he walked in the medical bay "minerals for Bumblebee Ironhide?" Ratchet asked him and he nodded. "Why not Venus" suggested Smokescreen and I clicked in a happy tone. "I think she likes it" daddy said as he removed the bottle from my mouth.

"Now that she has bonded with you all she needs to do is bond with Elita" said Ratchet "and Optimus take these, they're everything a sparkling needs," Ratchet added as daddy was handed the items. "Well Venus is free to go Optimus" Ratchet said and soon I was picked up and held close to daddy's chest in one of his huge hands which I learned were servos when I heard Ratchet yelling at Smokescreen "get your servos of that energon it's for the sparklings!" I glanced at daddy and he said, "don't mind Smokescreen little one he's always been a rather immature youngling", he walked over to a room, and I soon realized it was his and this Elita-ones. When he walked inside he set me down on a metal table and he said, "please stay on the berth Venus" and he put his index finger against the right side of his helm as he was setting the items I would need down. I guess the orb was right this is a better chance at life and I had never had felt so much love and attention from other before but the orb gave me another vision and it said "your human self no longer exists and you have bonded with Optimus Prime as you were destined to. Farewell little Prime" it said as it disappeared.

The next thing I knew I was picked up again and daddy held me up to his face and said "she will be here soon Venus" and then I heard to door open and I heard a kind and gentle voice say "did you want to see me" and daddy turned around. The lady Autobot gasped "ahhhh" and she walked up to me. "I did sense a new presence did you bond with her" she said, "yes Elita she had no creators" and she rubbed my crest and I purred. "Elita would you like to hold her" daddy asked and she told me into her servos and I snuggled close to her chest and then chirped. I guess daddy must have been worried I would reject her but I didn't. "Does she have a name" mommy asked "yes, Venus" "I think it is a wonderful name for her. The twins and Bumblebee will be so thrilled to have a new playmate." She cooed as I purred in her arms while daddy was getting the 'sparkling stuff' set up from me.

"Elita maybe you should walk with Venus so she will understand her new home" daddy suggested and I looked at mommy and she said "I will while you are getting are quarters sparkling proof but Optimus what if Megatron finds out about the four sparklings" she said with worry "I just hope when they receive their third frames" he said. I only snuggled closer into mommy's chest but she sensed my fear and held me close to her chest where I could hear pulsing and it was so soothing daddy walked up to me as if he could sense my fear and cooed "hush little one we will protect you." I only tried to grab his finger "Venus your sire needs to get our quarters prepared for you. Let's take a walk our future Prime," she cooed to me.

When mommy was walking around the base with me, she was greeted by a blue femme "hello Elita is this your new femme" she asked mommy "yes Chromia and her name is Venus" she replied to her "aww she is so cute and Bumblebee was told by Ironhide about her and Ratchet said the twins are excited about meeting her." Chromia said. "I take it Flare-up told you about her" mommy asked Chromia. "Elita every Autobot on the base knows about our newest arrival." Chromia said. Then I heard "is this the future Prime, she is so cute" said a new voice and I looked over to find a silver Autobot "mechs always into the latest arrivals" sighed Chromia "your one to talk femme" said the mech when I learned the term. "hello Jazz I was just taking Venus on a walk around the base" Elita said to the mech. "Aww so far she will have every mech with cute little optics like that." The mech known as Jazz said but I didn't feel too sure about it but I still let Jazz rub my helm "she did bond with me the moment I held her in my arms Chromia and…" "Is this our little niece Chromia" called a new femme walking over to the four of us. The lady had teal and red paint "yes Moonracer, this is Venus," said mommy. "Aren't you a cute little thing," Moonracer cooed to me.

It wasn't long until I began to feel my eyes or optics closing and I could hear mommy telling everyone giving me so much attention I never had in my life that I needed my power down. I fell asleep when mommy entered the room I would be sharing with mommy and daddy; I was then placed in a small berth with rails or a crib. I fell sound asleep in my new home and new family watching me until I was sound asleep.


	3. Playmates

Playmates

I never knew I would get so much devotion, back on Earth, I was constantly over looked but I don't even exist on that planet anymore with my huge father I feel warm, safe and protected. I still wonder if daddy knows where I really came from but the name Decepticon make me whimper in fear, when I began to make uneasy chirps and whimpers I feel a pair of servos go around my tiny frame. "Shhh sweet spark your carrier is here" said the purple and white femme that I know as mommy "Elita do you want me to take her" came daddy's sleepy voice "I got her love besides you have a meeting in the early vorns" mommy said as I was cradled in her arms. When I had nightmares, 'mom and dad' would tell me to shut up but not these parents. After mommy walked me around for what seemed like hours I was gently placed back in my crib "we have a cute future Prime Optimus" I heard her say.

When morning finally came, I was gently taken out of my crib in mommy's arms to be feed while I was enjoying my bottle I heard another voice that belonged to another lady I hadn't met "Elita is this my niece". I glanced over to a pink lady bot "Yes this is Venus and Venus this is your aunt Arcee. She has already met her aunt Chromia, Flare-up and Moonracer," Elita said as I was handed over to my aunt Arcee. "Aww aren't you a cute little femme and a future Prime" she said as she cuddled my tiny body close to her chest "she does respond well when she is placed close to anyone's spark's" mommy said. So that's what I keep hearing that sounds like a pulse when I snuggle close to mommy and daddy's chests when I get comforted by my new parents. "I am happy for you and Optimus Elita because I was wondering when you two you would finally have a sparkling." Arcee said as she handed me back to mommy.

It was then I heard huge footsteps and I glanced over to the mech who turned out to be Ironhide holding another baby robot or sparkling as I am called who looked to be my age but it looked like a mech who was yellow with black highlights. "Ah hello Elita I take it Arcee was just introduced to Venus," rumbled the black giant "hello Ironhide I see you brought Bumblebee with you," Arcee said. The bot I learned was named Bumblebee looked up and looked me in the optics and said "Hello" "hi" I responded but to the big bots it was a series of clicks and chirps. "Aww look at them," Chromia said as she appeared behind Ironhide. "Did you survive it too?" Bumblebee asked, "Yeah it was scary" I replied but to the adults it was more clicks and squeaks. "Well looks like Bumblebee and Venus are getting acquainted" Said Ratchet and he had two others in his arms "Venus this is Sideswipe," he said pointing at the silver one "and this is Sunstreaker" he added pointing at the golden twin cause they look so alike. "Hi are you the one Optimus Prime himself is raising," said Sideswipe "Hatchet told us you're the future Prime" said Sunstreaker "Hatchet?" I ask, "Our adopted sire can get really scary when he's mad," Sunstreaker explained but all the big bots heard out of all four of us is chirping, clicking and squeaking.

We continued to talk to each other but the grown- ups only passed it on as baby talk only then did I see Smokescreen again and he was with two others, one was grey with red markings on his armor and the other was white with black on some parts of his armor. "Taking the sparkling's over to the play area Preceptor and Red Alert worked on" asked the black and white Autobot "yes Prowl and I'm sure you never met Venus" mommy asked showing me to the titan. "Yes Optimus told me about this little one and her Prime symbol is on her left side of her helm. Just like her adopted sire," said the Autobot I know as Prowl. I learned the term when daddy was filling me in about his side but never said anything about the other side. "Bluestreak will you and Smokescreen help Jazz watch them please" asked aunt Chromia. "Smokescreen you are watching a soon to be Prime and I am sure Optimus himself will appreciate you looking after his little one." Prowl said since Smokescreen looked like he was going to whine.

Playroom

When the four of us were set down, our parent's said, "you behave for Smokescreen and Jazz, especially you Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Don't you give me those looks" Ratchet said as he told the four of us. "Bumblebee your carrier and I need to go to a meeting and we will come and get you in several vorns" Ironhide said to Bumblebee "Venus I need to be with your sire you be good little one" finished mommy. This room was huge, to the four of us it was but then I was picked up "you play with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker Venus" said Prowl as I was held up to his face. I only chirped in response but I was soon placed down. "Optimus is your sire Venus" asked Bumblebee "yes" I replied as we were playing with a ball Smokescreen was tossing to and from to us "Optimus is the biggest one here and the Prime. They are saying you're a Prime because of the symbol on your helm" Bumblebee added. I managed to glance at a mirror and saw a weird symbol and I knew now what they all meant by being a Prime.

"Sunstreaker Sideswipe don't even think about it" came Prowl's voice and Bumblebee and I looked in the direction Prowl's voice was coming from and sure enough the gold and silver twins were trying to paint Jazz's foot pink. Soon they were picked and placed in a playpen "that's what the grown-up's do if we misbehave" Bumblebee explained since we all knew the big bots could understand what we were saying to each other. Then the door opened and an army green giant with grey markings on his armor walked in "well there is a fourth sparkling" said the hulking giant "hi Bulkhead, this little femme is Elita and Optimus' sparkling, her name is Venus" explained Prowl as he walked over to him. "Bulkhead may look huge and scary like my sire but he is gentle with anything smaller than he is" Bumblebee said but turned out to be clicks to the green giant as he loomed over the two of us. Then without warning Bulkhead picked us up and held us close to his optics when I learned what eyes in their planet are when he said "she has such sweet looking eyes". Bumblebee was right he may be huge but not as huge as daddy but he had gentle servos "yes I can see her mark and it is nice we have another bundle of joy" he said as we were placed down.

It turned out Bulkhead decided to relive Jazz of 'babysitting' duty because Bumblebee told me "the giant Autobots always have soft spots in their sparks" "I noticed and I wasn't scarred of my sire when he took me from Ratchet's servos. Something about him made me want to bond with him" I said to Bumblebee. The twins had to spend the rest of their time in the playpen until their creators as I learned were what we call our parents. When it seems like hours sire came in and picked me up along with Bumblebee but the twins were pulled out of the playpen "again you two" sighed Ratchet but what he got were some giggles.

"Optimus sir, is it true Ultra Magnus' unit is coming" asked Bulkhead as I cuddled closer to my sire's spark since I know what the terms mean, carrier is mother and sire is father. "Yes Bulkhead we need reinforcements sue to events and we kept Venus' detail out of it for a reason. " Sire explained to him. I could only guess why. When sire turned and walked down the hall and went into the room, I share with carrier and sire "Primus did make sure it was fate that we meet little one, you are out little one and I promise Elita and I will do everything in our power to protect you." He said as he cuddled me close to his chest. This is nice knowing I have a mother and father who would protect me with their lives, I could only snuggle closer to my sire's chest to hear his spark.


	4. A Mother and Father's Love

A Mother and Fathers love

Optimus' POV

I still couldn't believe it Elita and I have a sparkling, the little one wasn't an ordinary sparkling she was a Prime. If only Sentinel was still online, he would have loved my little one but I was pulled out of my thoughts when Venus began to coo and chirp in my servos. I could only smile as my tiny femme began to snuggle closer to my chest. "Little one Primus did send you to me, you are meant to be a Prime just as Sentinel was to me. He found me alone too when I was as small as you" I told Venus. She only cooed and continued to snuggle closer to me. "My little one" I said to her as I put her up to my optics.

When I first held her, I was worried I would hurt her because sparklings were so small, can get lost easily and harmed because of their fragile frames and tiny bodies. "Little one I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you," I said to her. Elita came in and said "I will protect her too Optimus she is my little one too," Elita said as she walked into our quarters "I am sorry Elita, it's just she is so tiny and a Prime. I fear what would happen if she was…" I said but Elita cut me off and said, "Please Optimus try not to think about it". Then we heard cooing and squeaking I looked at the tiny form in my arms and noticed Venus was getting sleepy "I think a little sparkling needs to be put to berth," my bond mate said. I smiled as we walked over to the crib where our little one was sleeping until she got her second frame.

I gently lowered Venus into her berth and put her white thermo blanket over her small body. "Recharge little one," I said very gently to her as her optics began to dim. "She is a lucky infant isn't she," Elita said softly as she went into recharge. I rubbed her crested helm with my figure, our little sparkling, like Bumblebee and the twins who were no bigger than my servo.

Venus' POV

I was being cuddled in my sire's huge servos but I wonder how tall I am but as far as I knew, I was only three weeks old by Earth age standards and so were Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The era on Earth was unknown to be so I didn't know if it was past, present or future on Earth. Still I never thought a baby robot would be so small or my sire or father would be so huge, I know his name is Optimus Prime. My sire is a leader so I guess this is why I am always getting so much attention when I enter a room in the building if I am with my carrier or one of my parents. I never knew a mother and fathers love would make you feel safe, warm and protected.

These feelings make me feel more than a tiny baby or sparkling as four of us are called. I still cuddled close to my sire's chest "you are clingy small one, but it is to be expected as Ratchet told me when caring for a sparkling." Sire said. "Well duh I thought all babies were clingy," I said but to sire it was clicks and beeps. He only chuckled "is that so little one" I knew sire couldn't understand what I am saying because no one but infants understand baby talk.

Then I heard the door slid open and carrier walked in and with her love radiating off her pink armor and my sire's mighty and protective aura I began to feel tired. I knew when I felt sire stand up it was time for me to go to sleep and I knew better than to differ since they are the parents and I am only a tiny helpless infant to them. When it came to being held by sire, I can fit in his palm since he was so huge and I can sense their prescience but sire told me he used to be as small as me but I guess I would end up a giant too but not as big as sire. I feel to sleep as soon as sire rubbed me with his finger "pleasant holo dreams little one" I heard carrier coo to me.

Elita's POV

I watched with Optimus as our little sparkling went to sleep, Optimus was always protective over anything smaller than he was. I learned he used to be a very tiny sparkling before he grew into a giant mech and it was nice to have a bond mate who desired small ones. I was worried about having a sparkling because of what had happened when the Decepticons destroyed the youth centers but we did find survivors and Venus later.

Her tiny recharging body made her look so much smaller but Chromia and Flare-up told me they look at their little one's the same way. Still our tiny buddle of joy, a future Prime after all just like her sire and it wasn't long till Venus was sound asleep and Optimus decided we should recharge too. Optimus is doing well in his role as a sire protective, loving, caring and strong to show our tiny sparkling he would go so far to protect her from harm. I don't think I will ever get over with how tiny she is but Optimus is very gentle with her and hearing her sounds coming from her crib are enough to remind me of the innocence Optimus wants to protect.

I would protect her with my spark and every Cybertronian knows sparklings can sense how we are feeling and so far, she seemed to understand how far Optimus and I would go to keep her safe. I can hear her tiny sounds and it sounded so soothing but I think through our bonds she was feeling safe knowing Optimus and I are here. I know she enjoys being bathed with a sire and carrier's love.


	5. First Steps and Words

First Steps and Words

Optimus' POV

Elita was with her unit, so it was time for me to spend time with our five vorn old femme "Optimus Venus will learn to walk and crawl soon, until then spend time with her." Elita said before she left "I promise Elita I will have a little sparkling walking to you when you return," I said before she went off with her unit. I still had to carry the tiny femme in my arms and in the past vorn; she had doubled in size along with the other three sparklings. "Venus can you say sire" I said to her when I held her up to my faceplates but she only clicked in response "Optimus she will walk in talk when she feels ready" Ratchet said as he was feeding Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

I walked her to my office since I knew I had some reports to file and finish so I can then spend some time with my little one. After several breems of her recharging I heard her clicking then I heard "Opt" I looked up from Bluestreak's report and said "did you say my name little one" then she said "Opt" again. "You uttered what you could of my name little one" I said with joy knowing our little one was speaking. I set the final report down, walked over to her berth and picked her up. "I am proud of you little one" I said as I rubbed her face with mine. She then said her second word "Eita" I knew she was trying to say her carriers name 'Elita'. "Your carrier would love to about your first words small one" I cooed to Venus.

As soon as I finished my report, I decided to call Elita to tell her about Venus' first words coming out of her small vocal components. While we were walking over to the communications room other Autobots were watching as she was saying "Opt n Eita" Arcee then walked up to me and said "so she is talking now. How sweet she is saying her creators names, my sister would be so thrilled to hear that Optimus." "I know Arcee and I am pleased how well our little spark is growing." I said "Cee" Venus squeaked "well that makes it her third word" Arcee said with amazement. When I continued to walk, I pointed out other passing Autobots to Venus but she was more interested in where we were going.

When we got to our destination, I call my bond mate "Optimus, what a surprise I didn't expect you to call" Elita said and Venus was reaching for her and she said "Eita, Eita, Opt, Opt" she said. "She talked aww out little one is growing Optimus" Elita said. "I was going to tell you first but it seems our little sweet spark is growing." I said. When the call ended, Venus was close to leaking energon out of her optics but I said "small one your carrier will be home soon, don't cry" I cooed to her and she curled closer to my chest.

Venus' POV

I was finally able to say two things my parents would understand, their names because I love them and I have forgotten my human past due to memories of sorrow I want to forget. When I said my sire and carrier's names sire picked me up, held me close to his chest, and praised me for it, I responded to the sound of his pulsing spark. I miss carrier but sire told me she would be back and I knew he was right but I hope I can walk in my tiny body soon but I still like being carried around in my sire and carrier's arms.

When it was my berth time, I knew I should argue with my sire because he can tell when I am getting sleepy "recharge small one" sire cooed to me as he rubbed my helm with his finger. I fell asleep with my large sire looking down at me.

When it was light out and I knew it because I could sense the aura of my sire above me because I knew it was time for my feeding. I clicked when 'Opt' as I called him gently wrapped his huge servos around my tiny body so while he was warming up a bottle I tried to stand up and fell. When I tried, again I walked up to the long pole that held holo pictures of a large red giant with black and silver highlights. "Venus" I heard a deep baritone voice call and the next thing I knew I was looking sire in the optics "did you walk from where I had placed you to my sire's holo pic" he asked I couldn't say 'yes' to him because it only came out as a chirp. "Small one you are growing" he cooed to me.

Optimus' POV

As I was preparing the sparklings energon but I only had my back turned on Venus for one full beem and when I looked around she was clinging onto a pole that held my holo pic of my sire Sentinel "small one did you just walk there". I asked as I got down to one knee plate to look the sparkling at her optic level but she only chirped to reply to me. I couldn't believe it first she learned to say my name and her carrier's name and now she has done her first steps. My spark swelled at my love for my tiny sparkling knowing she was growing, when I informed Elita through my bond with her she only felt even more pleased with our small one.

Our little one wasn't going to be so little when she gets her third frame and starts training but so far she is developing nicely. Flare-up and Chromia told me their sparklings are trying to do what Venus has done already.


	6. Second Frame

Second Frame

Elita's POV

I can't believe our little one is about to receive her second frame from Ratchet as well as Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She already learned to walk and talk without me being there so it. Optimus was walking down the hall with Ultra Magnus when we met Ultra Magnus said, "Well hello Venus are you about to receive your new frame" he asked our youngling politely "yes sir" she replied. Ultra Magnus could only smile "well she is learning to address a field commander Optimus." I still can't believe our little femme was getting bigger although she still has to wait until her third frame to start her training but I still want to enjoy her while she is still a youngling.

When we got to the medical bay Ratchet, Jolt and Flare-up began to work on Venus' frame and to make it easier she got door wings since her future alternative mode was still in the beginning stages. "You're doing well Venus, just a new nanno clicks and you will be able to have your carrier and sire have a good view of your new body." I heard Ratchet inform her while she was inside the bay. "Elita sweet spark Venus wasn't going to stay a sparkling" Optimus said. "I know Optimus but I still remember when she first came home, she was so tiny and helpless," I said, "Elita she is a future Prime after all and I know she will have an interesting future. Sentinel went through the same the same worries with me and he wouldn't let me play but I want Venus to be around younglings her own age," Optimus said and his wisdom made me feel so much better.

I still watch the doors waiting for our youngling to emerge from the medical bay but I was told she still needs to walk around in her new frame so she can break into it since she was having discomfort "Elita Venus needs to practice in her new body so giver her time" Flare-up informed me through the com link. I was about to go in until Optimus stopped me "Elita, give Venus time, you are being overprotective of her, she needs to learn on her own" I realized he was right maybe I have been too concerned for Venus. I sat down and waited for her to emerge.

Optimus' POV

The wait was intense for Elita but I knew I had to ease off on protecting Venus since she is growing up and her second frame needed time to get used too. "Elita Ratchet told me second frames take time getting used to, please let your sister, Ratchet and Jolt work. Venus will be in her third frame and begin training; she needs to learn that we will not always be there to protect her." I said gently to my spark mate. "I'm sorry Optimus it's just that I get worried for her and I still want her to stay a tiny sparkling" she replied, "Elita, she can't stay a sparkling forever; she needs to learn to be independent from us in the future." I said to her.

Elita sat down and said, "Your right Optimus, it's just parental protocols are telling me otherwise," Elita said. I knew my calls were active but I decided to ease back knowing our youngling was almost through with getting used to her new frame. When the doors opened, Venus emerged with her new frame, like Bumblebee, she had the same blue-green armor with crimson markings and two pairs of door wings. "Easy Venus" said Flare-Up, as she made sure Venus didn't fall in her new frame.

"Optimus, Elita" she said as she walked up to us and walked while using her wings to balance. "You look great sweet spark," said Elita. I thought the wings looked better on her and Ratchet told me "this is how her third and fourth frames will be but this is how her youngling stage will be before reaching adult hood Optimus." "Ultra Magnus sir" she said when the wrecker commander emerged from the other side of the hall way, this got the red, silver and blue field unit commander's attention "well a second frame Venus" he asked her. "Yes sir" Venus said to show respect to him "you look good in the second frame young one." He said as he got down to one knee strut to see her optic to optic.

Venus' POV

I was in the medical bay getting my second frame because I was told I was getting too big for my first frame but Optimus told me "you need a second frame Venus, this is to protect you. In your third frame you get basic training and sweet spark it will be hard to walk in your new body at first but in time you will get used to it." I knew sire was right and I had learned on Cybertron it isn't rude to say your parent's names unlike on Earth but I never exist on Earth anymore. Elita is still bathing me with concern while I was in the medical bay and when I was turned on my tank area, I felt four welding torches from Ratchet on my back.

"Easy youngling we're almost done" Flare-up said and I could only stay still and let Ratchet and Flare-up work. I was the first to go in since Chromia, Arcee, Flare-up and Elita-one said "femmes first" so I went in with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saying, "nice knowing you" but I knew they were being dramatic. I figured in Earth years I was considered a four-year-old coming out of my toddler years but I am glad I am growing up since I don't have to be carried around anymore.

When I was done, I was able to walk without needing help to Optimus and Elita of course the big field commander Ultra Magnus, but I learned from Optimus he was considered his stepbrother but he wasn't as big as Optimus. On Earth, I guessed Optimus was forty feet tall or four stories high and I knew he wouldn't cause harm since by all standards he is considered a gentle giant. I learned to call Ultra Magnus 'sir' when you were talking to him or if he was talking to you, when I got his attention he got down on one knee to look me in the optics. "I like your wings young one; it wouldn't be long till you get your third frame. I learned about how you and the other three sparklings were found and I look forward to working with you young Prime" He said "thank you sir" I said to him and he smiled and rose back up to his thirty plus height.

Then Optimus picked me up and said "you need you little power down I can see your optics dimming Venus" and I tried to say something but it turned out to be a yawn. The next thing I knew I was being carried to Optimus, Elita's and my quarters, and then set down in my berth. I guess getting upgrades are meant to make you sleep.


	7. Decepticon Attack

Decepticon Attack

Venus' POV

Optimus was out on a mission, something about Decepticon attacks across the planet. "Venus, your sire will be back until then go play with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Elita suggested "kay Elita" I said in my five year old voice. I slowly got down from the windowsill and walked over to the playroom; normally Optimus would emerge from his office for a moment, lock onto my frame with his optics and pick me up with his servos. I wasn't surprised when Optimus would pick me up when I could walk to the playroom since his office was on the way to where 'younglings' as Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are called, since we are considered toddlers by Earth standards.

As soon as I walked into the playroom, the twins and Bumblebee were playing a 'holo game' so I sat next to Bumblebee "hi Venus" "hi Bumblebee, so who's winning" I said as we were watching the twins play a racing game. "Ironhide won't let us play his holo game said 'it's not for younglings'", Sunstreaker said but I could only understand "I think I can understand from the big guy's point of view, my sire won't tell me about his mission when I ask him," I said to Sunstreaker. Then we heard a loud blast, and the door opened the next thing I knew we were picked up by a pair of huge servos "Bulkhead, take the little ones to safety we can't let the Decepticons get their claws on them," called Prowl as he put us close to his chest. The sounds of plasma and cannon fire "Shhh you four" Bulkhead said as he put all four of us in a small room, "you four remain in this room, especially you Venus your sires want you to be safe." Bulkhead said as he closed the door to what we called the safe room.

Elita's POV

They came out of nowhere and so far, I managed to get ahold of Optimus "Optimus the base is under attack, Venus was playing with the other three but Bulkhead took them to safety we need back up now" I cried through the line. "I am on my way Elita" Optimus responded with concern for our youngling, "if any Con lays a servo on Bumblebee they will be full of regret" I heard Ironhide. I ran over to where the others were trying to fend off Starscream and his troops I was determined to ensure they wouldn't get their filthy murderous servos away from Venus, we need her online since she is a Prime like her sire and his sire. As I was about to fire on Starscream, he kicked me in my midsection "got you now Elita-one. So what it so important to be so aggressive are you still in despair over the Sparkling's that were terminated?" He sneered I could only growl in response.

Just when I thought, I wouldn't be able to see my little femme again Starscream staggered forward when I glanced at where he went down Optimus and his unit were there. "Get away from her Starscream" he shouted knowing he was getting too close to the base. The Con's made a bold move to attack our base, probably attempting to steal battle plans but at least none of them know about the younglings we found to raise as our own when their creators were murdered in the 'sparkling massacre'. My energon boiled when I think back on that memory but I still remember I am fighting to protect Venus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Elita help Ratchet take the injured I will deal with Starscream," Optimus commanded.

I helped Fare-up tend to the injured Autobots while Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz and several other mechs dealt with the five Decepticons. I was worried about the little ones because they were vulnerable due to Megatron's goal to murder all of them but not on my mates watch, we were determined to make sure Optimus had a successor and his successor was Venus, soon to be Venus Prime. While Optimus was fending them off, I helped Flare-up tend to the wounded.

Optimus' POV

I had saved my mate from Starscream but so far, it was going well since I was motivated to protect our young ones from Megatron. After Ironhide got rid of most of the Decepticons, I finally got to Elita, but I learned so far, there were few injuries. "Optimus Venus, Bumblebee and the twins are safe Bulkhead is with them." Elita said and I felt relieved to know Venus was safe. When I set foot into the base, Bulkhead walked up to me, Ratchet and Ironhide with four small younglings "Optimus, Elita" cried Venus as she reached out for me "Ironhide" squealed Bumblebee "Hatchet" said the twins.

I gently took Venus from Bulkheads arms and said "Shhh little one you're safe" she moved closer to my chest so she could hear my spark beating. I could only smile at the small form in my arms but I knew the Decepticons would be back, but I hope she will be alright in the future but I fear what would have happened if Starscream had discovered the survivors. "Thanks for keeping them safe Bulkhead" I said to the former wrecker and he said, "any time Optimus, so far they know to be silent when they are around". Ratchet got mad at the twins for calling him 'Hatchet' but I think those two won't stop any time soon.


	8. Concerns

Concerns

Optimus' POV

I had Venus in my arms concerned about her because of the attack, "I am here little one," I said gently to her "Optimus, what were those sounds" she asked, "little one it was our enemies and I had to get back sooner to protect you and the other younglings" I replied to her. I looked at her meaning 'I do not want to answer' but she seemed to understand because I was a concerned sire for her safety and well-being "Optimus, so the injuries are few but no one off lined in the raid" Ratchet said when he walked up to me "This is good news Ratchet" I replied.

After Ratchet gave the news, I went down to my office with Venus in my arms, so far she was still and not chirping the way younglings should "Venus did the event frighten you little one" I asked and then she looked me in my optics and said "yeah" in a small voice. "It is over little one, Elita and I promised when you were a tiny sparkling to keep you safe." I said as a held her closer to my spark. When I encountered Bulkhead in the hall, "Bulkhead, thank you so much for protecting the younglings" I said for I felt it seemed right to thank the green Autobot for protecting Venus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "My pleasure Optimus, besides you know I have a soft spot in my spark for sparkling's and younglings." He smiled down at Venus and she only looked at him in the optics and did the same gesture to him, then Bulkhead reached a servo over to my young one and rubbed her helm.

"Why do I have to be on monitor duty," complained Smokescreen when I was walking to the quarters I share with Elita and Venus "Because I said so Smokescreen, now get to your post right now" said Prowl. I only shock my helm, Smokescreen still does not realize the point of being an Autobot just yet but in time, he will.

Elita's POV

As soon as I walked into the living space, I was in time to watch Optimus put Venus to berth since she needed to recharge after what had happened but luckily, the younglings were not discovered by the attacking Cons. "Optimus, do you think Venus and the other three are safe here?" I ask, "Elita, we have highly trained Autobots and Bulkhead was here but Prowl and Red Alert have taken the necessary steps to ensure an increase in security increase." Optimus replied. I am concerned about Venus, I am still fearful over what would happen if Megatron got his claws on her I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ratchet yell "GET YOUR SERVOS OFF MY WRENCHES SMOKESCREEN" down the hall. Venus awoke and giggled when she had a glance of Smokescreen running down the hallway trying to evade Ratchet's wrenches.

"Sides and Sunny weren't kidding about that," she said and Optimus said, "recharge Venus". After watching one of the soldiers do something amusing to Venus she was soon asleep. Soon Optimus and I went into recharge but I still felt so concerned about Venus I kept waking up repeatedly in the night wondering if she was taken. "Elita, Venus is still in her berth and the security has been increased please stop worrying about her" Optimus said gently. "Optimus I cannot, I was frightened for her I thought one of Megatron's Decepticons got her" I replied to him.

Even when Optimus tried to calm me down but then he let me do one thing for Venus "Elita, if you desire you can have Venus sleep in the same berth with us," I was stunned since we hadn't done that with her since she was a sparkling. I walked into her little room and I got Venus, but she didn't stir. I then walked back to the berth with Optimus and set Venus between us so I would feel so much better knowing she was safe with her sire and carrier. So far, I could sense her optics opening but I only held her tighter to my chest so my spark could put her to sleep.

Venus' POV

I felt so comfortable in my berth until Elita came in a decided to take me out and have me sleep with her and Optimus. I used to do this when I was still a sparkling but I am beginning to think that whatever happened outside the base has something to do with her being more protective than usual although I am laughing at Smokescreen when he was trying to play dodge ball with Ratchet but only with wrenches and no dodge balls. I might have to tell Sides and Sunny they were not kidding about him, but I might have to ask Optimus why Elita wanted me to sleep with them.

As soon as morning came Optimus and Elita were still asleep, I managed to get out of the berth so I can go find Bumblebee, Side's and Sunny. When I was out the door I heard Elita call "Venus, Optimus where's but I still decided to go walk over to the playroom, "hey Venus was your carrier acting overprotective too" asked Bumblebee. "Yes, but I woke up before they did so I decided to join you mechs, by the way Side, Sunny you were not kidding about your sire. I felt bad for Smoke though." I said. "There you four are, talking about my little adventure with Ratchet," said a voice. We turned around and came optic to optic with Smokescreen but I saw no dents "Venus, Bee, Sides and Sunny I know you felt like your creators were being overprotective, it's just that the attack caused them to become concerned about you. I know you younglings like to be less restricted from what your creators do but I can assure you it will only be till you get your third and final frames you will fully understand." He explained to us.

I guess he was right, "now I informed them where you are and I agreed to watch you but next time don't wonder off okay" he finished. "Yes Smokescreen" we all said to the Autobot we viewed as a big brother and when Elita found me, she said, "Venus I am sorry for last night I was just being a concerned carrier and being in a war causes me to worry about you." She said. Now I understand why she was being concerned, she just wants me to be safe from harm it takes a big brothers advice to get it so I knew Smokescreen was the four of us at some point in his lifetime.


	9. The Big Brother Figure

The Big Brother Figure

Note: I will add more POV to make this more interesting, it shouldn't have to revolve around Venus, Optimus and Elita.

Smokescreen's POV

"Smokescreen I can't find Venus. I took her out of her berth to sleep with us because I was concerned about the attack. When I came out of recharge she wasn't with me and Optimus" Elita cried. She did seem hysterical "Elita calm down, this is my third encounter with a hysterical carrier, first from Chromia, then Flare-up and now you. I know where those four are but Elita you should know by now how much of a security fanatic Red is." I said in an effort to calm her down, "Elita, Venus should be getting her third frame in several vorns and you can't be overprotective I had to tell this to Chromia and Flare-up when they were acting like an overprotective creator. You won't always be there to protect her and I think Venus was telling you 'I'm okay' and she is beyond the age of recharging with you and Optimus." I said.

Elita looked at me and said, "you're right Smokescreen, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I was just so concerned for her and the attack made me think the Decepticons were going to sneak into our quarters and snatch her." I understood because as a youngling, I was orphaned before Prowl and Bluestreak found me when Bulkhead was with them. Bulkhead decided to raise me along with Prowl and Bluestreak when my creators left me for scrap so I wouldn't be surprised if those two joined the Cons. "Elita, I know full well that the younglings are more likely going to be in the playroom. Before you get upset with Venus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker let me talk to them, I mean they didn't mean to make you worry because they know better than to leave the base." I said to calm her down.

After I finally managed to calm her down just as I calmed Chromia and Flare-up down but the overprotective creators realized how they were acting toward their younglings. Bulkhead and Prowl took care of me when I was a sparkling but they know they had to leave me alone when I began to receive my third and final frame. When I got to the play area in the base, I wasn't surprised to find them in there and Venus was talking to the other three about me trying to evade Ratchet the Hatchets wrenches. "Hey you four your carriers are looking for you. I am not surprised this would be the first place to find you," I said as I got down on one knee strut. "I know you younglings were surprised to find yourselves in your creator's berths but the attack made them concerned for you. Look I was you at some point but I talked with them and please don't wander off again." I said softly to them. "Kay Smokescreen" they said together.

Prowl's POV

I was nearby watching Smokescreen talking to the younglings and I remember how I was toward him when he was a sparkling, then Bulkhead passed and stood next to me. "Smokescreen does act like a big brother doesn't he," I said. When Elita came around I stopped her and said "let Smokescreen talk to them Elita, I had to do the same for Smokescreen when he did the same thing when he was smaller." I said to her, before she can protest I said, "It's the logical thing to let someone with the same experience. Elita to the youngling's including Venus Smokescreen is a big brother to them."

This calmed her down realizing Smokescreen was right, maybe she and the two other femmes were being overprotective to their little ones. I knew when it comes to security Red Alert is crazy about it since some bots call him paranoid, but Smokescreen said Venus had told him she thought Red was crazy.

Third POV

Venus, Bumblebee and the twins were paying to close attention to their big brother that they didn't hear nor sense their carriers coming in the playroom. "Hi Elita, Chromia and Flare-up I take it you wanted to know what I had to say to those four." "We won't do it again big brother" the little one's said together but Smokescreen blushed when he realized to those four he was considered a big brother. When he saw, the other femmes arrived in the play area after they were told they were most likely going to play since they are considered toddlers in human years.

"Well Smokescreen does know them, and at least he volunteered to watch them and Bulkhead said he would help since he needs to recover from his injuries from the attack", said Chromia looking at her sister. Bulkhead got a slight does of toxin so he decided he wanted to help Smokescreen youngling sit so they would wander off, the big guy always did have a soft spot for small beings, mostly Cybertronian young. Elita and the two other mothers apologized to their young but the little one's understood that their mothers were just being mothers.

Smokescreen was feeling rather pleased with himself when the little ones looked up to him as a big brother and since Venus was a Prime, well a future Prime like her adopted sire he was more motivated to enjoy watching them. "You have it in you kid" said Bulkhead as he sat down next to him "I used to wander off and worry Prowl when I was in that stage, but I can understand why they felt their carriers were being so over protective." Smokescreen said as he continued to play catch with Venus, Bumblebee and the twins. "Smokescreen can you make Prowl glitch" asked Sunstreaker but Smokescreen only laughed and said "no". "Can you make Hatchet mad?" asked Sideswipe "Sideswipe I almost got several dents in my helm and Venus saw me last orn trying to escape him" Smokescreen replied.

The younglings were glad they had a big brother they can look up to, even thought they were born in a bad time, a planet civil war they had to be protected because of it but they know now thanks to Smokescreen their creators who adopted them mean well.


	10. Third Frames

Third Frames

Several Vorns Later

Ratchet's POV

Venus has her frame appointment in this cycle so her creators knew she was of age where she can be trained and learn how to use weaponry so she and the other three can learn how to defend themselves against threats. When the doors opened Venus was having a hard time walking in her frame because it was too tight on her, "Venus Elita and I will be waiting outside. Ironhide has decided to train you and I will work with you one on one so you can understand how the leadership role works." Optimus said as he picked up Venus and set her down on a medical berth so Flare-up and I can adjust her third frame.

"Is it that hard for her to walk in this frame Optimus" I ask the Prime "yes, I had to carry her because she said to me it was painful to move and as her sire I could sense how painful it was through our bond." Optimus explained to me. When it comes to third and final frames carriers tend to be more protective but Flare-up understood that our young can't rely on us for the rest of their cycles Elita wasn't taking it well because she still wants Venus in the same berth with her and Optimus. "Elita you need to stop doing this, I am aware of her getting out of your berth and into hers because she is trying to break free." I said in order to tell the femme she needs to stop doing this to Venus, she isn't a sparkling anymore, she needs to be left alone, and she was being very overprotective mother.

"Alright Venus let's get you frame redone, and then you can take your lessons with Ironhide when all four of you get your third frames." I said as I got my tools ready for her frame. All I needed to do was make adjustments so it wouldn't be so painful for her to walk and so far, she was up to her sire's chest. When I was almost done, she was trying not to squirm "Venus, I am almost done I just need to adjust your wings so you won't be so uncomfortable." I said gently to her. In three clicks I was done with her frame "Venus, I am done you can go to Optimus know" I said when I was done with her new frame.

"Thanks Ratchet, it feels so much better now," Venus, said as she slid off the berth in her new frame "I just hope Elita stops making me sleep with her I'm not a sparkling anymore." She said. I can understand she want to be treated like an adult now.

Ironhide's POV

"Well Mia todays the day Bumblebee gets his third frame and he will get his own arsenal since he tends to try to get into my workshop." I said as I got Bee in my arms since I didn't want him to be in pain of his second frame since I know for younglings it can be very uncomfortable I know I was having it rough when I was getting my third frame. "Alright Bee let's go to Ratchet since he is waiting for you so he and Flare-up can get you fit." I said to Bumblebee. "It feels so tight in here Hide," Bee said and I knew he was feeling very uncomfortable "I know Bee but Ratchet can make your frame more comfortable Bee and you four will be training with me tomorrow but there are times when Venus will have to be one on one with Optimus." I said to Bee as I carried him down to Ratchet's medical office.

"Why does Venus get to work with Optimus?" Bumblebee asked "because she is a Prime and she needs to learn what it means to be a Prime when Optimus will need to step down." I explained to him. However, I knew it would mean that Optimus would have to 'die' in order for her to step up but I hope it won't happen for a long time. When we got there, the twins were nearly finished and Venus was already done "alright I can take Bumblebee now that those two terrors are done." Said Ratchet as he motioned me to set my mech down so Ratchet could get to work on his frame "I'll let you know when Bumblebee is done Ironhide" Ratchet said.

After several cycles, Ratchet informed me that Bee was done. When I walked in to get my not so little spark, he walked up to me "well you look good in your new frame Bumblebee and you are getting up a little earlier so we can begin training, mainly with my favorite section, weapons." I said as I bent forward to him so I could be optic to optic with him. "I know Ironhide I could hear you and Chromia talking about it last orn" he replied to me, I could only smile and I knew he didn't want to be picked up anymore since he was a youngling Autobot trainee.

Venus' POV

I have long forgotten my human life and now I know in Earth terms I was nearly thirteen years old so I don't understand why Elita has tried to make me sleep with her. I never met any of their enemies so I don't know what she was so worried about since that crazy security officer updates security and even Smokescreen told me "he can get off his hinges at times" I had to agree with that when I was still in my second frame.

I walked by Optimus and he said "Venus I told Elita to stop being overprotective toward you because you are nearly an adult. You do have lessons with senior Autobot officers including Ratchet but I know you will behave." Optimus said because he knows I don't want to recharge in the same berth but I am aware there will be times where I need to work with him one on one "you are a Prime as I Venus and you do bear a resemblance to Solis Prime." I know I am a Prime and Optimus' successor but I don't know why I am a Prime but neither did Optimus before his predecessor Sentinel Prime and my grandfather.


	11. Training the Begining Stage

Training the Beginning Stage

Ironhide's POV

"Venus, Ironhide will be training you and the other three and after he is done showing you weapon's safety because I want you to know what you are doing out in the field" I heard Optimus tell Venus since she is the first to show up for lessons. Optimus walked in with her by his side, now that she is now half his size "Venus, you listen to Ironhide," he said as she walked over to me so we can wait for the twins. Bumblebee was already with me so he and Venus waited so they could talk. "Hey Ironhide I have a question?" asked Venus "what is it Venus" I ask "can you really vaporize a building with your cannons" Venus asked. "I could" I replied.

When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker arrived, I gave them a look, "sorry Ironhide it's just that two spawns thought it was funny to paint their sire all pink and blue stripes." Apologized Flare-up glaring at those two, I could only nod knowing those two are the pranksters so far Venus has not become influenced. "All right now that our late comers are here we can start now pay attention, this means you too Sideswipe," I rumbled to get their attention. "All right now you need to know how to use your weapons which were added to your frames, now Venus can you come next to me please" I asked and she got up and stood next me "femmes first" Bumblebee muttered but my glare silenced him. I got Venus to change her arms, one weapon was an energon blaster, the second one was a long blade, her third was an energon crossbow and her last one I like was a cannon similar to her sire's.

I then engaged the holograms of Decepticons "now show me what you can do youngling" I said to Venus and she did fire and hit her targets. "Very good Venus, you may retract your weapons now." I said pleased that she is already doing well in offensive and defensive techniques, "now then Bumblebee do the same thing Venus did." I said to my young mech, Bumblebee had two small cannons and blasters "show me" I said to him. "Good, you got all the targets but one" I said to him, "now retract and you may observe with Venus. I then motioned the twins to come forward, their weapons were long blades and blasters, "no tricks" I said to them as they began to attack the targets while rolling on their feet, "Sideswipe I said hit the targets not poke them, you too Sunstreaker.

All right that's it you two with me right now" I growled, "you two need to attack not play with your enemies, see me after you are done with Optimus, since he is the last teacher you meet with." I said when I began to tell those two pranksters off. "Now, class dismissed, you two are seeing me after Optimus is done giving you training, even if I have to hunt you down myself." I growled at them, "Venus and Bumblebee, excellent job today" I said to the yellow mech and blue-green femme "you two are in detention for messing around, this war is no laughing matter, do I make myself energon crystal clear?" I said sternly to those two.

Arcee's POV

I waited in the room so I can teach the four younglings about why we are fighting a war but I knew Venus has an extra session with Optimus today so he can show her what it means to be a Prime. "Good you four are here, now take a seat and we shall start. No funny business Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." I said to the four who were taking a seat. "What I am going to tell you may seem frightening but you four came into this world at a terrible time. We are at war with the Decepticons and they need to be stopped before our planet is lost forever, they are lustful for power and Ironhide was only teaching you how to defend yourself against them." I said to start.

"You are not to trust them," I said as I showed them mug shots of the one's they ought to remain at a distance from, mostly Megatron, Shockwave and Starscream. So far, Bumblebee and Venus knew what I was talking about, especially Venus since Optimus might have kept her informed "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe pay attention or you two are going to have a longer detention." I said to the twins and when I snatched a note from Sideswipe 'I love you' read the little note and I knew it was meant for Venus "alright Sideswipe it would seem you have volunteered for a little extra time in detention." I said to the silver youngling.

When lessons were dismissed for the next time Ironhide and I had prepared some detention work for the twins from pit and one of them was cleaning out Ironhide's cannons. The twins knew how Ironhide deals with whiners because he told them "you two can always help your sire and I know how pleasant that can be". Bumblebee was told to wait for Chromia in his and his mate quarters while Venus went to her sire for his lessons.

Optimus' POV

When Venus set her pedes in my office I said, "How was your time with Arcee and Ironhide" I ask my youngling "I found out Sideswipe has a crush on me, he wrote a note and Arcee took it then read it out loud Optimus. How was yours, did you hand more reports over to Prowl or did Smokescreen decide to snatch more of Ratchet's wrenches again." She asked but I could only smile, and since Elita was out on a mission and I am aware Venus seems to like being with me.

"Optimus, why does Elita treat me like a sparkling," she asks me "Venus, you already know you are a Prime as well, our symbols are similar and she is concerned about Megatron becoming aware of you, he never found out that four of you are survivors of the sparkling and youngling massacre. She only wants to protect you and so far from what Ironhide was informed me of you have done well." I told her. "Optimus, what does it mean to be a Prime. I don't know why I have to be, does it mean something to Primus himself?" she asks me. "We have a strong connection to Primus Venus and I think the only femme of the original thirteen wanted me to take care of you when you were a sparkling. When I took you from Ratchet and Ironhide's servos, you hugged my chest and didn't want to let go. You do bear a resemblance to her but your helm is similar to you carrier's." I replied to answer her question.

"Venus, you are to be my successor when I step down or become one with the All Spark and I will teach you what it means, when I discovered I was a Prime I learned from Sentinel Prime and now it is my time to teach you Venus." I said to her knowing her future designation will be Venus Prime. "The first lesson is to have faith in yourself and from my understanding you seem to and it is fine to take advice from senior officers such as Prowl." I said since she seems to be listening to me. "I fight this war for your sake, Elita's and for what I believe is right." I tell her as I sit down while she does the same. "Always know I will always be there for you Venus and so will Elita. You have proven you can do this because you understand what you are learning with my officers Venus." I said to her and so far, she does seem to know she will make a fine leader in the future but I need to protect her until then.


	12. Optimus and Venus Part One

Optimus and Venus Part One

Optimus' POV

"Venus" I said gently tapping her on her shoulder plate, "Optimus" she asked as she opened her optics "Venus, we need to have one on one lessons as future Prime." Optimus said as I got out of her berth "Optimus" Elita called "Elita, she needs to have some lessons with me, she is a Prime as well and my successor for leading the Autobot's" I said to her because Elita needs to learn to let her grow up on her own. "Alright Optimus and Venus I am sorry for the way I acted. I need to let you grow up and Smokescreen was right about being over protective." Elita said and Venus replied, "After Smoke told me about the attack and I know why Megatron would want me." She replied.

"Let's go Venus," I said to my young one. I went with him and when we set foot outside the base she felt on edge, "Optimus, why are we going out here" Venus asked me. "Venus I need to show you someone" I replied to make my youngling calm. "Stay close to me" I said very gently to her as we began to walk to the path to Primus and then onto Vector Sigma so I can show her the path all Primes take.

Venus stayed by my side knowing not to stray off since she can't fight back against a Decepticon but I was with her and I vowed since the cycle I found her to keep her safe from harm. "Optimus where are we going" Venus asked me "Venus, we are going to see Primus and sweet spark I had to go with my adopted sire too to see him because he has told me who and what you used to be." She looked at me wondering what I was going to do. "Venus we have all known and why our creator gave you a new life, even though you have long forgotten that life." I said gently to her. I have known about her previous life and I have given her something she always desired, a parent's love.

Venus' POV

I was stunned when Optimus told me he and the others have known all along but none of them were angry, I could only think Primus wanted me to be Optimus' child. Maybe I should feel better because they had known and Optimus knew I was reborn as a sparkling so I didn't know Primus would take his attention to an unloved human child. "You, Elita and everyone else knew," I asked in a timid tone of voice "Venus it was not difficult to learn about this." Optimus said as he got down to my optic level "Primus knew I would need one to take my place in the future because after Sentinel off lined I feared I was the last Prime. I had this in my mind until we found you and you wanted me to raise you as if you were my own and Elita's young one." Optimus said to me.

I realized Primus only wanted to ensure there will be more Primes and I knew he created me into one when I was reborn. "Venus we care and love you no matter what. You are a Prime now and you need to be with me because I am the only one who can teach you on what it means to be a Prime." Optimus said as we began to take a dark passage. It was dark and when I was human, I was scared of the dark "I am right here Venus" Optimus said very calmly.

It seemed like cycles when we got there and I had my chance to see Primus again and I wonder what he was going to say to Optimus and me. "Optimus, why did Primus make me a Prime and how many femmes were Primes in the past," I asked the mech I referred to as sire. "Venus, one of the thirteen originals was a femme but femmes are rarely born with this power. I used to tell you those when you were a tiny little sparkling and you do have a slight resemblance to Solus Prime herself." He said to answer my questions.

Flashback: Sparkling Venus

Optimus' POV

"Venus, time to recharge little one" I cooed to her as she tried to get out of my servos "now little one I can see your optics shuttering when she was about to fall into recharge. "Optimus are you going to tell her about Solus Prime," asked Elita as she came out of her cleaning. "Yes Elita, Venus is a soon to be Prime and she needs to know now she isn't the only femme Prime." I said as I put our small one in her berth. "Venus, Solus Prime was the weapon smith of the thirteen and she was known to create from metal to items of power," I said and when I was about to tell her about the other Primes she fell into recharge, dreaming as we call it in sparkling behavior.

Elita and I smiled as our little one recharged and Elita covered her thermo blanket closer to her neck and we continued to watch as the little one dreamed.

Flashback Ends

Venus' POV

I remember that story of Solus Prime but if we are going to see the original thirteen Primes as well, I wonder if I would meet Solus herself. I could only stay close to Optimus as we made our journey to the core and speak with Primus himself. "Venus, I am uncertain we will see the original thirteen themselves but we shall see" Optimus said pulling me out of my thoughts.


	13. Optimus and Venus part two

Optimus and Venus part two

Venus' POV

I was stunned to know that after all this time Optimus, Elita and every adult Autobot knew about my previous life "Venus, Primus had given me a vision and he informed me it was fate for me to find you, care for you my youngling and future Prime." Optimus said as he decided to come to a stop on the dark path as he got down to my optic level since he was twice my size. "Venus, Primus wanted you to have a better life and it was more likely it was destiny to be a new Prime and next in line" Optimus continued as he got up and continued down the path.

Did Primus tell Optimus about me before I died as a human and became a Cybertronian? Did the others get the same vision? I asked my- self but my questions were answered when Optimus told me the truth that he had known all along. "Venus you need to stop thinking about what we think, you are my youngling and Elita and I love you no matter what. Primus wanted this for you, to be a Prime as myself Venus." Optimus said as we moved on. I could tell we were no closer to the dwelling of Primus himself.

"Optimus, why was I born a Prime and what did Primus like about me," I asked my sire "Venus, Primus will have to answer your questions for he was the one who decides if a sparkling should be born into a Prime. They are not made, they are born" Optimus said to me knowing I wanted answers as to why a human child constantly rejected in life was given this new chance to have loving parents and no one to hurt me mentally and physically.

Optimus' POV

Venus must have been really taken back when I told her we all knew about her previous life but I was told by Primus himself when I was concerned about having a youngling just as Sentinel found me alone and hidden away. He discovered my symbol and it took me several eons to make me learn my place as a Prime "Venus, I could never understand why Primus made me into a Prime but he felt he needed his creations to maintain Cybertron before the war broke out. I only desire to restore order and ensure no more destruction but I fear we may have to leave Cybertron because energon was in short supply and this is why we are going Venus." I said to her in hopes of easing my little one down.

"This planet is dying because of Megatron," she asked rather stunned and shocked "Venus, he did this because something had corrupted him but Primus himself feared it was the work of Megatronous, a Prime whom had fallen into corruption." I explained to her as we began into a further decent. I knew we had a long dark path to take to Primus in order to seek guidance and to finally put Venus' mind to ease on why it was fate-crossing destiny for her. I knew we were close to Primus as the matrix of leadership in my chest was glowing, Venus already knew what the item in my chest was since I showed it to her when she was a sparkling.

Soon we arrived at an open space, a voice came "Optimus Prime and Venus Prime", and I knew right away it was Primus that had detected the two of us arriving in his realm. "Primus I seek guidance. Cybertron is dying and Megatron's forces are getting closer and closer to the All Spark." I said to our creator.

"I fear you may have to leave until I can revive Optimus Prime. You must evacuate the All Spark first and then have your forces scatter," I feared that would be the response we as a race would be forced to leave Cybertron until Primus can revive the planet because of Megatron's destruction.

Venus' POV

I could tell the answer Optimus was looking for to the whole Decepticon situation and it was something we may be forced to do, leave the planet. I was stunned and when I emerged from behind him Primus looked at me with his optics and said "hello young Prime" he said to me. I could only nod since Optimus told me Primus would talk. "I made you a Prime because in your previous life you were meant to led but not as a human, as a Cybertronian, a Prime. You were meant to die as a human but I watched and waited to make you one so when it was time you would take leadership of Cybertron, not Megatron, just you and Optimus." Primus said.

Primus' answer to my question stunned me, I was meant to die as a human but relive as an Autobot, as a Prime. Therefore, he was watching from the moment I was born an unwanted child on Earth to a loved one on Cybertron. I was meant to be Optimus' youngling and he cared for me unlike the parents I do not want to remember but Primus decided, "I will remove your memories of your past life and you will no longer have them." He said as he began to do so and soon I had no memory of pain, nothing but Optimus said "thank you Primus".

After the meeting, we began to return to the surface but I hope we have a smooth trip.


	14. Fate and Destiny

Fate and Destiny

Venus' POV

When Primus faded away, I looked Optimus in the optics "Venus, I knew what had occurred in your previous life when Elita and I bonded with you when I held you for the first time." Optimus said, "Primus gave me a vision of your arrival and when I heard you crying in Ratchet's servos and you stopped when I was asked to hold you." Optimus added as we began to emerge from the long dark road. "So I was meant to die as a human, and be reborn as a Prime," I said, "Primus did answer your question but he had said to me I was meant to be a Prime and it would seem the same as you Venus Prime." Optimus said. I am not too sure if I want to be addressed as 'Venus Prime' yet because I still don't know what it means to be a Prime like Optimus, the large mech I refer to as 'sire'.

"Optimus, I still don't understand what it means to be a Prime. Is it about maintaining order? Is it really about carrying on the legacy of the original thirteen you used to tell me stories about when I was a sparkling?" I asked him. "It is everything you had said Venus but I will be by your side as Primus had said to the two of us my young Prime." He said. We continued to dark path off by the Matrix showed us the way out of the core and back to the base so Optimus and I wouldn't have to take the way we came in due to Con's. "Venus, I know you still have some memory of being human but I am aware you have made an effort to not look back onto those my youngling," Optimus said as we made our way to the depths of Iacon, home to Elita and the three younglings we have been working with.

"Venus, you still have to do one on one lessons with me as Prime because Primus had made it your destiny and it was to be our fate to lead Cybertron as Primes." Optimus said after a moment of silence and I knew it was the wisdom of the Prime, "Optimus, is it because the symbols on our helms match?" I ask Optimus, "Little one, Primus did tell me the sparkling I was to find and raise as my own young one looked like you so I knew I was to be your sire as Elita was to be your carrier." Optimus said as we made our way to the light.

Optimus' POV

When Primus had told the two of us once, he revives Cybertron Venus and I would lead the planet as Primus had foreseen but Venus would lead it by my side as Prime herself. "Venus, have you seen the other original thirteen Primes in your holo fluxes my young Prime." I ask her "yes Optimus but I really desire to meet Solus Prime herself. Alpha Trion told me he had been watching me ever since I was a Sparkling along with the other Prime Optimus." Venus answered me. "Venus, you will meet her in a vision but until then be patient young Prime." I gently tell her. I can tell she wants to be back with her carrier and her friends.

When we got out of the tunnel from the depths of Primus to hear, his wisdom and Venus had her questions answered by the creator who knew of her terrible life as a human but decided to make it her fate to die as a human and have her destiny being alongside me. I still keep the memories of her being a tiny little sparkling Elita and I grew to love as creators, "Venus I still remember when I adopted you and when you were small enough to fit in my servos, you were so tiny." I said to my youngling. She looked up at me knowing she was still small, a few feet shorter than Bumblebee, "Venus we are nearly back home my young one." I said to her very gently. "I know Optimus" she replied to me and I guess she may start to get the idea of the Matrix of Leadership sooner than I think she would.

When we walked on the dark roads of Iacon, she looked stunned to see the destruction "Venus, this was why I never took you outside the base when you we a tiny sparkling. Ironhide and Ratchet did the same thing for Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker my young one." I said to her. "I understand now Optimus," Venus said to me and I could only smile at the young Prime.

Elita's POV

The moment my bond mate and youngling walked into my quarters I hugged both of them and kissed Optimus on his lips "Optimus what did Primus say about our youngling." I asked, "She was meant to lead alongside me as a Prime and not live on as a human my love" he replied. When Optimus told me Venus was once an unloved human through our bond I was shocked and vowed to be a better carrier to her and I did everything for her.

"Venus is it true that Primus had said it was your destiny and fate to lead Cybertron when your sire my young spark" I ask her "yes Elita but he has to revive Cybertron. The devastation caused by Megatron is sad. I try not to think of him as Optimus' brother for what he had done." She replied to me. I can understand but she didn't want to hate him, but she was forced to for what he had done. I knew it would be time to understand how she was reborn and why but Primus himself would have to answer.

I had ushered Venus to her berth when I saw her optic shutter, "yes Elita" "Venus you can spend time with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when you are fully recharged but sweet spark you need to rest." I said to her as she went into her recharge. I love her, but I know she had to be with Optimus since he was with his adopted sire when he saw Primus for the first time in his cycles.


	15. Fourth and Final Frames and Busted

Fourth and Final Frames and Busted

I am open to ideas cause you know I read your reviews

Three vorns later

Optimus' POV

"I know Venus I know it is painful but sweet spark Elita isn't taking the idea of you joining me in this war" I said because I knew she is not happy with her third frame being so tight on her body. "Optimus I can see Venus now" Ratchet said to me and I helped Valkyrie walk into the medical berth since she can't walk too well with her frame harming her. "Alright Optimus please leave and I will inform you when Venus is done. I need to work on her final frame." Ratchet said as Flare-up escorted me out of the medical bay.

When I was waiting outside the bay with Venus getting her final frame. Ratchet told me the twins already have their final frames and Bumblebee was after Venus, "I know Bumblebee but you have to wait for Venus to be through and then your sire has to go in for his maintenance." Chromia said as she came into the room with her servo on Ironhide's large wrist. "Mia I'm fine I don't feel like I am going to off line" Ironhide groused, "if Bee is going in for his your next Hide" she growled. I could only watch in amusement since we all know Ironhide has a reputation trying to avoid Ratchet's medical aid. "I am almost done Venus" I heard Ratchet knowing my future young Prime was nearly through getting her final frame and she was already a trainee.

When I looked at her progress, I noticed she was a rather brilliant weapons smith since Ironhide had informed me "it is almost as if Solus Prime herself was around Optimus." Then I read she was an excellent healer in comparison to Ratchet. She was turning out to be an excellent student, Bumblebee was turning out to be better for scoot and messenger work, while the twins had a ruthless hatred toward the Decepticons and excellent pranksters from what Ratchet told me. Soon the bay opened and Venus emerged with not one but two pairs of door wings, "she looks so beautiful, she seems to resemble Solus Prime herself but seems to follow closely to her Prime hero" Elita said. "Alright Bumblebee your next" called Ratchet. "Don't worry it's painless" Venus said to Bumblebee "thank Venus" Bumblebee replied.

Venus' POV

When I glanced at my new frame, I noticed I looked a lot like Solus Prime herself "Venus Ratchet and Ironhide are rather pleased with how well you perform with weapons and medicine. Solus Prime herself was more than a weapons smith; she too was a healer Venus." Optimus said. "Optimus, she does have high grades with other aspects for the Autobot cause but you are right she does look a lot like Solus herself but she is really good at weaponry and medicine." Elita agreed.

I glanced at the doors of Ratchet's lair as the twins called it "Ultra Magnus sir" I said when he was approaching I stood in a soldier like stance when he looked at me. "Hello Venus Prime, you're looking fit for duty" he said and he showed me something. The device he was holding was his fixed cannon "Ironhide informed me you were the one who repaired this for me and added more flare to it is it true young soldier" he asked me "yes sir" I replied. "Soldier it handled nicely and it fired even better than before, nice work" he replied.

I was shocked and I had heard it is difficult to get Ultra Magnus' favor since he is always by the book but I have no issue with him since I have known him since I was a sparkling. "Venus, you are turning out to be an excellent student and I am pleased with you young Prime" Optimus said when I glanced up at him since I am the same height as Bee. Soon Bee emerged from the bay so now I am up to bee's chest and he too has two pairs of wings, but what Optimus doesn't know is he has a crush on me and I have feelings for him too.

Bumblebee's POV

I hope Optimus never finds out how much I love Venus, I know she is a Prime and everything but she has been reading my love notes. 'I love you', 'you're a beautiful femme', I even left energon sweets for her, and she accepts them. She looked so beautiful and I could only sigh mentally in my processor because I don't know what Ironhide, Chromia, Elita-one and Optimus would say if they found out that I had a crush on the future Prime, let alone Optimus' femme.

Soon I began finding notes in under my door too saying 'I love you too', 'let's make sure our sires never find out about this crush we have' and the recent one was energon treats and a note saying 'it only seems fair the mech gets some treats too but none are as sweet as you.' I knew right away it was Venus, it was her servo writing. I could only think 'she does like me, even though I am a spy and messenger she didn't care if she is a Prime or not. I know the twins flirt with her but she told me they're not her type but I wasn't sure how she felt about me.

I hope we can talk without having the adult Autobots around, let alone the twins mostly Skids and Mudflap. When I think about mates such as mech-friend and femme friend Venus knows I like her and she feels the same way, when I look at Venus she looks at me, so I text her and say 'please meet me on the roof tonight' she replies 'I'll be there'. I don't care about Primes not falling for non-Primes Venus likes me and I like her right back.

Several Cycles Later

Third POV

When a door to the roof opened, a yellow scot appeared and he was waiting for a certain blue-green femme whom he loves, she loves him too but little did they know two couples of creators wonder why the blue-green femme keeps watching a yellow mech.

"Venus, I am glad you could show up" said Bumblebee when he sees a lovely female Prime "I know Bumblebee" replied Venus and she embraced him. Bumblebee responded when he wrapped his arms around her frame, soon their lips connected with each other, unaware Optimus, Elita-one, Ironhide and Chromia were watching.

"Elita" Optimus said when he was about to walk up and rain on the lovers parade "Optimus, Venus was going to find a mate and it would seem she likes Bumblebee." Elita said but the other creator Ironhide was shocked to know his adopted mech and Optimus' adopted femme love each other.

Soon the creators came out of the shadows and both of them opened their optics "Ironhide, Chromia, Elita-one, Optimus" said Bumblebee and Venus shocked to know they were followed and now their adopted creators know about their little 'friendship'. "Venus, Bumblebee?" Ironhide said shocked when he confronted the lovers, so far the two lovers couldn't explain. "You don't need to explain Venus and Bumblebee. We knew you two were exchanging notes and items. We found them and Optimus, Ironhide leave them alone." Chromia said to prevent those two from feeling invaded.

"Venus stayed close to Bumblebee refusing to come close to her sire "Optimus I love him and he loves me" she said before Optimus could come any closer to breaking up the hug she was sharing with Bumblebee. "Ironhide, Venus and I have been talking to each other and she loves me. She doesn't care if she is a Prime, she loves me for me." Bumblebee said stunning both sires. As the Earth saying goes 'busted' because they did keep their affair a secret but then to make matters seem worse for the two young lovers Ratchet, Flare-up, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came up because they heard the commotion of the carriers trying to calm their mates down.

"Optimus, what is going on out here why are your mates trying to keep you and Ironhide away from Bumblebee and Venus?" asked the medic. "Bumblebee why are you and Venus in a lover's hug" asked the twins. "We better tell them Bumblebee or those two will never leave us alone, let alone our creators" Venus said, so the blue-green femme and the yellow and black Autobot said "we love each other." "Optimus I love Bumblebee for who he is and he feels the same way about me" Venus said, "Ironhide Venus loves me for me" Bumblebee said. The Autobots on the roof were stunned by what the two lovers said, mostly Optimus but he decided to go into his office so the creators and younglings can talk about this, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and their creators were asked to stay out of it.

Surprise Surprise. Now how should Ironhide talk about what he and the other parents saw on the roof. Give me some ideas my lovely followers and reviewers.


	16. The Prime and the Scout

The Prime and the Scout

Venus' POV

Bumblebee and I were followed now our creators know about our love affair but how were we supposed to know they were reading our love notes. Optimus, Ironhide, Elita-one, Chromia and possibly the whole base knows, "Bee, we're busted" I whispered to him while Optimus was inside talking to the other three while we were supposed to be waiting outside. "Optimus, we knew this would happen and Venus does love him" we heard Elita say. "Elita, she's a Prime and I never thought she would" Optimus said but was cut off. "Look Optimus, Venus seems to love him, and I did glance at a note she wrote to Bumblebee, Optimus I realize it wasn't my concern." I heard Elita tell him.

"Venus, if this is the last time we are allowed to see each other, let's have one last kiss," Bumblebee said, I could only nod, and we hugged and began to have one last kiss. Then the door opened and we pulled away "Venus, Bumblebee Optimus would like to talk to you and Chromia and I calmed your sires down. I can't stop you two from seeing each other, Optimus, and Ironhide did these things with Chromia and I when we were young." Elita said. Still we were nervous about what our sire's were going to say about what they had seen and read when they found out about my love for the scout trainee while I am a Prime.

As soon as we set foot into Optimus' office "Venus, Bumblebee we know how long this has been going on" Optimus said but he didn't sound mad and Ironhide didn't look angry at Bumblebee "Bumblebee, Venus is it true you two have been secretly seeing each other?" Ironhide asked. "Yes" we both replied. "We were going to punish you two but your carriers told reminded us that we did the same as you two when we were your age." Optimus said. We could only feel relieved not to be in trouble just for behaving like teenagers but on Earth terms, we are considered fifteen years of age. "You two can go now," Optimus said but I could only feel invaded because we all know the twins are going to tell everyone.

Optimus' POV

I was shocked to learn about the affair my young Prime was having with a certain trainee but Elita said, "Optimus, we did this all the time when we were young and besides I think she and Bumblebee were meant for each other. I did read some of her love notes from Bumblebee and the one's she wrote to him." She said and I knew she was right.

"Ironhide, maybe our mates are right, we didn't have any right to intervene with what our younglings are doing and we did the same thing Venus and Bumblebee did." I said to him. "I remember now Prime, but my sire never gave me a hard time unlike yours," Ironhide agreed. "I still want to talk to those two," I said. "I will talk to Bee tonight but I think maybe your femme made a better choice," Chromia said as Elita went out to get the two. I told them everything and how we had no right to intervene in their affair but I think it isn't wrong for a Prime to decide whom he/she loves.

When Venus and Bumblebee we told to go to our quarters and the younglings held hands and said "see you next cycle love" said Bumblebee and she replied "I love you too Bee". When I got to my quarters, which I share, with Elita and Venus, "Venus I am not angry at you nor Bumblebee. I had no idea for a while and Ironhide and I had no right to meddle because we learned about this recently." I said to my young one. "I had no right to search your quarters Venus but I am sorry," Elita said. "I only wanted to know because we love you and we knew you would find one to love yourself," Elita said. Venus realized we had been trying to find out about her behavior and we learned she was in love with Bumblebee and the yellow and black youngling loved her right back.

The Next Cycle

Third POV

Sunstreaker was upset and jealous "why Bumblebee I am more handsome than he is and yet she goes for him. What does he have that I don't have" complained Sunstreaker. Then Sideswipe came in and said, "for starters she didn't seem to interested in you and secondly you and I kept sending notes she didn't like." Then he saw the two of them walk into the rec room holding hands and he was jealous then he decided walk over to them "Venus why" he asked pleading "well for starters Sunstreaker you are a shallow Bot, and always bragging about things" she replied.

When Sunstreaker was about to get upset Sideswipe said, "It's the truth bro" "look Sunstreaker I know you will make a femme happy and find the one who is right for you but it isn't me" Venus said. Then Bumblebee nodded and said, "She's right and besides she and I feel right for one another," Bumblebee said. Then the two decided to leave the rec room so they could be alone together but Skids and Mudflap decided to follow since the young Prime was starting to resent them due to them harassing her, sure they were from a different unit and all but she didn't like them, in fact she couldn't stand them.

When she and Bumblebee turned around Venus said "didn't Optimus give you two pests something better to do?" Then Ironhide came out of nowhere and said, "Leave them alone, now back to your posts," he growled. Soon they had some alone time where they could feel free to lock their metal lips together. Bumblebee still couldn't believe the young Prime loved him and he was happy to have a femme who loved him for him.


	17. Suitors for the twins

Suitors for the Twins

A recent review got my attention and I thought I should give the twins suitors of their own, I tried to pair one of them with Venus and as I said I wasn't going anywhere with any of the two.

Venus' POV

Being a Prime does have its benefits as discovered but the twins were stunned when they found out I had befriended Leadfoot and Roadbuster's daughters Silverfire and Lithium. "Venus you have a mate" asked Lithium "yes Bumblebee because we have known each other since we were sparkling's along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." I replied to them as we walked on the corridors "Venus" came a voice and it was no other than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, "hey Sideswipe, Sunstreaker" I replied to them. "Hello" said Sides to the silver and black femme, Silverfire and the blue and gold femme, Lithium.

"Wow, these two are cute" said Silverfire "twins meet Silverfire and Lithium," I said as I introduced the two to the daughters of the most prominent wreckers. "Wow Venus we never knew you and your sire had to meet those guys" Sunstreaker said. "I had to keep it dark for a while Sunny, it was nothing personal and besides I mentioned you two to Silver and Lithium" I said to him. "Speaking of Silverfire can I take you out sometime, you know when…" Sideswipe said but Silverstreak said, "Of course and Venus said you two are cute and I like you already" Silverfire replied. "Well I love ruthless mechs and Sunstreaker you are my type," said Lithium.

Soon I spied Bumblebee and he said, "wow I can't believe you had to keep this from me Venus but I understand" he said, "I talked Optimus into it Bumblebee and I found those two dates, maybe mates" I said but whispered the last part into his auto receptor. "Thanks for introducing us to the youngest Decepticon haters Venus", said Lithium as the two pairs walked off to tell their adopted creators. "Sure" I replied to them.

Sunstreaker's POV

When I learned, Venus had to be with Optimus in secret for meetings with the wreckers I realized that Bee had no idea with because Optimus told her to keep it silent until she talked him into let it out. "So Lithium which wrecker is your creator" I asked, "Oh that would be Roadbuster and Silverfire is Leadfoot's" she replied. "So are you and Venus close friends" I ask "of course we are Sunny and she told me you and your brother are good looking," she said to me and I could only feel happier. "Femmes" called a voice I looked away from Lithium's blue optics to discover her father Roadbuster walking up "sire calm down Venus introduced us to the twins and you know what I love Sunstreaker because he and I really hate the Cons and I love fine paint. I love what he loves," she said.

When she defended me in front of the wrecker and when Silverfire's sire tried the some 'sizing up' method. "Well yes I would hear Venus talk of those two and well I like the kind who want the Con's out," said Leadfoot. When Venus walked in with Bumblebee close by I didn't feel so jealous because she found me a mate and I guess she was right about finding the right femme. "Bro I thought those two would kill us," said Sideswipe "I knew Leadfoot wouldn't because he told me if we wanted to find the right lover then we were to only date the ones on Optimus' unit who loathe cons and it would seem you won the approval," said Silverfire. "Hey Sunstreaker wanna join me in the wreckers firing range, more stuff to break" said Lithium "oh pit yeah" I said to her and we went off together leaving my bro with his new femme friend.

Sideswipe's POV

I couldn't believe Venus found two femmes from the wreckers who liked us right away and Silverfire said, "I love your blades Sideswipe and it is true you love pranks." She asked me "well yes I do" I replied to her "show me what you got' she said I blushed since I had to thank Venus for finding the right one for me since she said me and my brother were not right for her but she told us we would find the right femmes. I told her my plan of a fun prank, which would get us in trouble but worth it on a first date.

"I say we paint my adopted sire Ratchet the Hatchet all pink and neon blue stripes, and then glue his tool to the walls" I said "now that sounds like a lot of fun" said Silverfire. So the two of us went off to get some paint we would need to paint my adopted sire as he slept due to the 'relax and recharge' order Optimus gave him. We crept in; I let Silverfire take the job of gluing his tools to the walls of his lair, the medical bay from pit and I had the painting job for Ratchet, I had to keep myself from laughing as I painted him all pink, and when the paint dried, I placed blue dots all over him.

When the two of us were done, we fled the room. Then we heard "WHO GLUED MY FRAGGING TOOLS TO THE FRAGGING WALLS OF MY BAY!" screamed Ratchet in a fit of rage. "This is the part where we run," I said to Silverfire. We ran and soon into Bee and Venus "in here" Venus and Bee said when they pointed to a closet "thanks" I said.

Bumblebee's POV

When we heard Ratchet screaming about his tools Sideswipe and Silverfire rolled and ran up to us so we pointed at the closet. Soon we encountered Ratchet and he looked really hilarious. "Where are they" growled the now pink and neon blue medic "don't know" Venus replied, "what is with that amusing paint job Ratchet have your optics went dark" I asked him. "What are you talking about" he said gruffly. Venus then pointed at a mirror and Ratchet then screamed and ran into the wash racks and we told the two pranking lovebirds that the coast was clear.

"Thanks" they said "you two better clear away for a while at least until you know who calms down" said Venus. Soon they went off and I learned Sunny was enjoying his time with Lithium, smashing things as if they were the cons themselves. I am happy she has helped them around not being with her since she is with me and they now have lovers of their own, at least their sires took it better than ours did.


	18. Young Love

Young Love

Venus' POV

I never expected Sideswipe to take his date on a prank run on his adopted sire, Ratchet or as some of us called him 'the Hatchet', well I gotta admit he looked very funny in the new paint job. "How long till you know who calms down" I asked Sideswipe as he and Silverfire took refuge in my quarters with Bumblebee. "I guess we could have a double date until the rage calms down," suggested Bumblebee. "Thanks for introducing me to him Venus I have heard about Ratchet reputation as the wrench thrower but at least he mentioned Ratchet is his and Sunstreaker's sire." Silverfire said as she wrapped her arms around Sideswipes neck.

We were still hearing Ratchet curse and make threats about "when I get my hands on them" more about threats. Then without warning the doors of my quarters opened and there was Ratchet glaring at Sideswipe "Sideswipe I swear to Primes I am going to…" then he glanced at Silverfire. "Hatchet before you get mad I was with my femme friend Silverfire," Sideswipe said as he began to introduce Silverfire to Ratchet. "My name is Ratchet not Hatchet," he growled and then he said "femme friend" and his optics softened. "Well I guess you will have to clean up when the date is over" he said and he walked out of my quarters "that was unexpected," I said as we watched the dangerous medic leave the room.

Bee and I knew full well that Sides was in for a long clean up duty for that little prank he took his date on. All I can say is 'some date Sideswipe and Silverfire'.

Ratchet's POV

I had never thought in my processor Sideswipe painted me and then glued my tools all over my medical walls. "Why of all things to do he had to mess with my tools and then paint me to please a young femme," I muttered. I was happy for him and Sunstreaker but I decided to go find out whom Sunstreaker is with when I clean myself up, I already took the time to get my tools off of the walls. First Venus and Bumblebee, now Sideswipe and Leadfoot's femme Silverstreak. Then out of the corner of my optics, I see Sunstreaker with a femme holding his upper arm "Sunstreaker I love the wax you are wearing and thanks for letting me try some on my armor. I have never had such a spa-like treatment in my lifecycles," said the blue and gold femme.

When I stepped out of my medical bay "Sunstreaker who is this femme," I ask "Lithium" replied the femme. "I take it Venus introduced you and your brother to the only femme creations in the wrecker ranks" I ask Sunstreaker. "Why yes, and I am pleased she did because I love ruthless mechs who really loathe the Cons" replied Lithium. "This is my best date and I am happy that Venus introduced us to them after convincing Optimus to do so." Said Sunstreaker as he handed Lithium a case of his wax brand in her servo. "Sunstreaker knows how to keep a Con hating femme happy," Lithium said and I said, "I should leave you two alone. By the way, tell Sideswipe he will be in for several 'unpleasant' checkup sessions for some stunts he pulled."

I know Flare-up knows about their femme friends so far because she told me about the introduction between our adopted creations and Venus' young wrecker friends. "They are growing up into fine mechs and femme," said Flare-up as she stood beside me watching the scene of the two love bots walking away to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's quarters. "I know but I knew full well those pranks will never stop love," I said as she began to buff me and wax me up after the unwanted paint job.

Ironhide's POV

Ever since I found out about the little affair my young one was having with Optimus' and then I learned about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's dates Venus Prime helped with two-wrecker femmes. "I am please Lithium and Silverfire have been introduced to the young Prime's mechs Ironhide but we did learned of the secret times with your mech and Optimus' femme," said Leadfoot as he handed me some more parts for new weapons. "Yes but I did the same things with Mia so I was not in any position to mess with Venus and Bumblebee" I said to the red wrecker. Then I spot three pairs of young couples together so I knew the wreckers had made their decision to remain with the unit I am in "well seems you two pit spawns have femmes who love you" I said to the gold and silver twins.

Then Optimus appeared and I could only glance at him smiling at the scene he saw the younglings find lovers of their own, I still had to accept that my once tiny Bumblebee was finding love from the young Venus Prime. I guess the young ones are just pleased with some peace for a while because we had kept the All Spark hidden away from Megatron and the Decepticons for quite some time but we did not know how long it would last. The memories of the mass murder of sparkling's and younglings still is fresh in my mind, I became over protective over Bumblebee when he was tiny enough to fit in my servos.

I couldn't believe how much time has passed ever since we found those four little ones alone and scarred until our warm sparks welcomed them in.


	19. The Love Between Bumblebee and Venus

The Love Between Bumblebee and Venus

Five Vorns Later

_Bumblebee talking_

Venus' POV

The war is now back on and Optimus told me "Megatron is getting dangerously too close to the All Spark and we must send it in space before he can exploit its power for his own purposes". I heard him talking and all I knew was Bumblebee is with the unit, I was told to maintain and monitor the situation with Optimus, and I knew he needed me as a Prime. "Venus we need to launch it Arcee and Bumblebee's units are trying to buy time so we can launch it in space," Optimus shouted in the midst of the chaos my 'uncle' was causing and I knew we were going to have to leave Cybertron for who knows how long, maybe we would never come back.

Then Optimus sent the cube into space leaving Megatron to pursue it and his followers scatter to different parts of the universe. When I heard about Bumblebee's unit Ratchet said there were only two survivors, Arcee and Bumblebee "Venus Bumblebee's voice was destroyed by Megatron and I am uncertain he may never speak again" Ratchet said through the line. I was sad knowing my love was hurt "I should have been there" I said, "Venus, please Bumblebee did what he could for Cybertron and he wanted to do it for you" Arcee said, Optimus tried to comfort me knowing my mech friend was hurt. "Venus he would like to see you, he has been asking for you for nearly an orn," Ratchet said. "Go on Venus, the cube is in space and there really is nothing else we can do but hope Bumblebee will recover despite not being able to speak again," Optimus said.

I then went down to the medical bay where Flare-up escorted me in the room Bumblebee was in, "Bumblebee" I cried allowing coolant to leak from my optics "I love you Bumblebee I feel if you were lost I don't know what I would do" I hugged his unconscious body, wings and all. I knew I was hysterical because when Ironhide was injured on duty Chromia had the same reaction I did but Bee only wanted to have me with him first. Then his arms went around my slender frame and he texted me _"Venus"._

Arcee's POV

When we tried to stall for Venus and Optimus to launch the cube then Megatron himself entered and the next thing I knew most of the unit I was leading was destroyed. "What does Optimus intend to do with it" he growled at Bumblebee when he had the yellow youngling by the neck "I have nothing to say to you," Bumblebee said then we heard the launch. "NOOOO" bellowed Megatron "you may have won scout but no one will ever hear of it," Megatron said and then crushed Bumblebee's voice box. Then he dropped Bumblebee, when I called for medical aid Flare-up and Ratchet took Bee first because he was critically injured. "Oh Bumblebee" Flare-up said as he was taken in the bay first.

"Ratchet do you think we should call Venus, I mean he's asking for her along with Ironhide and Chromia" I said as he was taking care of my arm. _"Venus, Ironhide, Chromia. Venus I cannot speak what will you think of me if you can't hear my voice". _I heard him from his medical berth, and when he called, Optimus Venus went absolutely hysterical "I don't know what I can do for him Arcee; his vocal processors are damaged beyond repair" Ratchet said sadly knowing he can't help Bumblebee now." I knew there was nothing else Ratchet and Flare-up could do now knowing Venus was rather upset about Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Silverfire and Lithium had tried to calm her down but she was sad about her love being injured and unable to speak anymore.

Bumblebee's POV

When I awoke, I found Venus hugging me while I was lying down _"Venus I may never speak again but I had to do what I could to stop Megatron from…" _"I know Bumblebee but when I was informed about your unit I thought…," she said through her cries _"I know Venus but I thought it would be the last time I would ever see you." _"I love you no matter what Bumblebee, I miss you voice but I still love you for you. I said that when we were much younger when you wrote all those sweet things to me and I did the same for you." Venus said as I got up and embraced her.

Then the next thing I knew Ironhide and Chromia joined in the hug because I was asking for them after all. The next plan was to have two of us go to the planet it landed on but we need to track it since we are following the coordinates since Megatron himself went after the cube after it was launched, I just hope it will be just me and Venus. "Optimus has to decide Bumblebee," Ironhide said. He was right but so far, Optimus was taking this into consideration but in the end, it all falls on him.

I still had a long way to recover but at least Venus wanted to stay with me then Optimus came into the bay when I was almost ready to be released. "Venus Bumblebee I decided to let you two follow suit in the cube, Bumblebee you and Venus will depart once you are recovered" Optimus said. "Venus I calmed Elita down and she knows you are willing to fulfill your part as Prime as I am" Optimus said to my femme. "Thank you Optimus" she replied. "We should leave those two alone," Ironhide said and they left.

Venus and I wondered what we could be up against but for now, we could only wait until I recover to start a mission together. _"Venus,_ _I know I may never speak again but I know you still love me for me and I feel the same for you my love," _I said to her and we hugged looking forward to having a mission with just the two of us.


	20. Departing Cybertron

Departing Cybertron

Elita's POV

I couldn't believe Venus and Bumblebee would be leaving to follow the cube but I pray to Primus she and her lover would be following Megatron himself. "Elita there would be times when Venus would have to go on a mission with Bumblebee but love she will notify me if she needs us to back her and her partner up in case there are more Decepticons." Optimus said as he tried to ease my fears down. "Optimus you know I worry about her, I know she isn't a youngling anymore but we raised her when she was a sparkling." I said to my bond mate as he rubbed my chest in our berth together.

I heard our door open and in the doorway was my youngling "Elita I know you are worried about me but I promise Bumblebee and I will get out alive. Even though our planet may be dead soon as a Prime along with Optimus we need to do what we need to do." Venus said. "You're right Venus but ever since the Decepticons attacked when you were a little youngling. I was very protective of you when you were a sparkling and I vowed to protect you." I said as I coaxed her over to the berth I share with Optimus.

We hugged each other since we knew this was the last time in a long time we would even see each other again knowing she and Bumblebee would be going after the cube and hope Megatron along with his followers. "Elita, Optimus I love you even though I can barely remember when I was a sparkling. I know this is going to be hard not going on this mission for the sake of our planet." Venus said as she allowed me to hug her for the last time before she and Bumblebee were to depart first and then it would be our turn.

Venus' POV

Since it would be my last time here with the mech and femme I loved as my mother and father, I couldn't help but walk into their berth room knowing they would see me one last time. I told them I loved them after all they cared for me when I was considered their youngling, "you are my youngling Venus and as a Prime you understand you duties as a Prime. It was fate for you to be one alongside me my youngling" Optimus said as he and Elita hugged me since it would a very long time "Venus promise me when you and Bumblebee have a led you will contact me at once" Optimus said. "I promise Optimus" I said.

Soon I was told to recharge so I would be ready along with Bumblebee to depart. When it was a solar cycle I met with Bumblebee at our ship so we would leave "farewell Venus" Optimus and Elita said and I turned and boarded. When Bumblebee got on we departed and that was that. "Did your creators handle the mission better" I ask Bumblebee _"yeah Ironhide and Chromia understand full well why I need to be with you because it is important."_ Bumblebee replied. I began to search for leads while Bumblebee did the driving, I then found an Earth website called EBay "hey Bumblebee take a look at this" I said as I showed him an image of a pair of lens on a user known as ladiesman217 rather odd name in my view. _"This looks like the coordinates and it would seem Megatron crashed and froze before he could get the cube" _Bumblebee said after I showed him the picture of the item of interest and looking up this Archibald Witwicky.

When I showed Bumblebee, I forwarded the image to Optimus "this is a promising lead Venus please see if you can find any remains of the family who has this item and let us hope it is never sold" Optimus said after I showed him more items of interest.

Bumblebee's POV

I am pleased to be on a mission with Venus and since she found information and it would seem the cube is on Earth. Before we left, she told me she used to be human in her previous life but she was unsure of how many changes have occurred while she was gone and unsure of many changes, _"I know why Optimus kept it from you and every Autobot knows about your past life". _Isaid to her as we continued to fly through space since we were alone together. "I am glad Optimus assigned me to be with you Bumblebee out of all the Autobots to assign me with" she said as I engaged to Autopilot and turned the lines off since we had detected no enemies.

I hugged and exchanged kisses with Venus while she did the same right back but soon we had to stop and turn the lines back on in case we got a call but to our relief there were no calls. This mission was about the cube but I don't mind because I get to be with Venus until the end of our mission together. I may not have my voice anymore but at least Venus hasn't left me because of it, she had decided to stay with me no matter what.

"_At least we found a lead Venus but I also fear the Cons may have discovered the same thing we did" _I said to her. "I propose we get it first and then inform Optimus that we need more of our own I mean we might be dealing with the one who was behind the sparkling massacre" Venus said. _"I know Venus and you know as well as I do Optimus is the only one who can deal with Megatron and I hope Megs stays in ice for a very long time we can be done with him" _I reply to her. "I just hope we are not too late Bumblebee" Venus replies knowing there may be time we would have to call her adopted creator, Optimus Prime to handle a certain situation.


	21. The Return to Earth

The Return to Earth

Venus' POV

When the alerts came on we were close to the location of Earth thanks to my finds on the planets website to locate the descendants of Witwicky because they are the key to find the All Spark. _"I hope we are not too late Venus, I don't want to face Megatron ever again. Either way we need to leave our ship in a hidden location since Optimus did order us to keep a low profile after all." _Bumblebee said as we began to land in a hidden canyon in North America since this was where the remaining relatives of the Witwickys lived. So far, we had to remain hidden until we find out the location of the Witwicky family before the Cons find them first.

We knew humans would find us out if we didn't get new forms to change into so we wouldn't arouse suspicion. Bumblebee scanned a 1979 yellow Camaro while I scanned a new model of a Mustang _"you look good Venus but I hope you don't find my new form so…" _ "You look good too Bumblebee looks don't mean anything. Besides, we have a job to do and I hope we don't have to call in reinforcements so soon." I said to Bumblebee since we have new forms now so we won't cause any panic I did forget where I used to live as a human but I don't even desire to remember either. _"Hey Venus I found some more information, the ruins of an insane asylum where Archibald Witwicky was incarcerated maybe this could give us to find out more about his artic find." _Bumblebee texted me "I say we check it out to find out more about why he ended up there." I said.

Soon we were an our way to where the Witwicky whom discovered Megatron "this place has seen better days Bee" I said as we made our way in with our holograms engaged since we were trying to avoid being seen. _"I found some records Venus" _Bee called when he found files to scan it would seem whoever imprisoned the man who discovered Megatron knew what he had found and the cube was found only to be relocated. "We better forward this to Optimus Bumblebee" I said to him and he agreed.

Bumblebee's POV

I can't believe the creatures had known the entire time but still we had to find the remaining family and thanks to records, we found out about this Sam Witwicky. We know this youngling is twelve years of age by Earth standards so we still need to locate him before the Decepticons do for Venus and I fear what would happen if they got to him first. "We will find him Bumblebee I mean why do you think Optimus sent the two of us for." Venus said and I felt so much better about the mission being a failure or being a successful one.

So far, we knew where to find him but Venus knew we had to stick together since Optimus ordered us to stay together until we call him for reinforcements but Optimus knew since the human of interest but he knew since Bumblebee are young we were the best ones for the job. "Venus I think we are being followed" I said to her as we noticed a police cruiser of mustang "we are following the speed limit and I know we have up to date license tags and plates. Wait a second I think that so called cop is a Decepticon." Venus said.

I knew right away it was Barricade and he was tailing the two of us the whole time, we had to get away from him as soon as we could. "Bumblebee we need to lose him" Venus said, _"I think we should move to a secluded area so we won't draw any attention so we can get rid of our unwanted guest." _I said as we went into a vacant field.

When we got to the field when we got to the field we transformed into our true forms "Optimus sent two younglings here? This has got to be a joke," Barricade taunted. Venus glared at him "we can take you Barricade you filthy backstabber" Venus hissed. "We shall see young Prime," he growled back. So far, I was thrown but Venus had my back and fought against him while I shot him from behind to give him a message 'we can play by your rules too'. Soon we knocked him out and drove off before he could recover. Now that the threat was taken care of so far, we continued our mission.


	22. Encounters with the Human Race part one

Encounters with the Human Race Part One

Four Years Later

Venus' POV

Now that we have the living quarters to the human known as Sam Witwicky "hey Bumblebee I have been thinking since I know most humans get vehicles at the age of sixteen we could have you pose as a used car. I did access his family's information, fiancés and more." I said, _"that does sound like a good idea. I have one question though why have me pose as his own car?" _"Bee I have a new model and I know we got what we scanned and it would arouse suspicion" I said. _"I guess you have a point and since I found out more signals that are not our own so once I am this Sam Witwickys 'car' I will meet you at the neutral location and we can contact the other's, especially your sire and carrier" _Bumblebee buzzed.

So far, he had me hid at an abandoned building and since I have very little memory of being human Bee didn't quiz me any further since I still remember my so-called family never cared for me. So far Bee sent me information so far and I sent it to Optimus "Venus I find that an interesting strategy and thank you for the report. Elita still misses you but she knows you and Bumblebee have a mission and so far I am pleased it is going well for the two of you." Optimus said as he scanned my report along with Bumblebee's reports. It had been several cycles since I reported to him but Optimus knows this mission must not fail and Bee and I vowed we wouldn't let him down. I had kept on optic on Bee so far he had followed the humans we seek to the lot and he almost was turned down until he released a high-pitched sound breaking glass.

Soon Bee was with the human but I was told to wait for him at a junk yard, not the best place to be, but it would be after dark though.

Bumblebee's POV

When I got the human to take me for a drive I noticed the young male interested in a female, when she got in I tried to help him but Venus saw everything and texted me "Bee now is not a good time" "_sorry Venus" _I replied to her. "I know night time," she said to me when I was in the driveway. When the time was right, I would meet her there and we were going to get some reinforcements, I just hope Ironhide will be with them since he is the mech who raised me when he found me alone.

I then started and made my way to the meeting place and I soon learned the human was following me but I was faster than that ten-speed the human was on. Soon I got to where Venus was waiting for me "I thought he would catch up to you Bumblebee" she said as we began to flash the beacon with our symbol in the night sky.

Then we heard sirens and transformed and made our escape Venus took me to where she made home, not much but it works for the two of us. _"Venus I should get back to him but please come back to me, you can always pose as a curb-side car love," _I said to her. She agreed and followed me back to where I would be staying but I knew we were found out by the human, I felt bad about it though.

Venus' POV

When I went back with Bee, I found out, he was chasing the young human "Uh Bee cars are not allowed on the sidewalk" I called to him and he got off. I continued to follow only to find out Barricade was chasing him and the female Bumblebee told me about. "He wants us to get in," said the human known as Sam, _"need some back-up Venus Prime" _ I followed suit and made it to one side of the plant while Bee was on the other.

When we transformed I looked at the two humans "get out of here this guy is deadly and so is his midget partner" I told them when we began to engage the Con. Good thing my main specially was weapons assessment and smith since Ironhide taught the two of us. "Get away from the humans Barricade" I growled at him "what can you two younglings do to me," the Con laughed as we teamed up to take him out so we can meet Optimus. He told us Jazz, himself, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen would be joining us soon but we had to get the Cons out of the way first.

"Let's dance Cons," I said to him so he and Bee were engage him while I kept Frenzy busy "don't worry you two we don't harm humans" I said to the two of them, soon I slashed the bastards head clean off. Soon we were introduced to Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. On the way she said something offensive to Bee so he got a new look. I told them about Bee's injury and the individuals we were meeting soon, including my adopted Sire Optimus Prime.


	23. Encounters with the human race part two

Encounters with the human Race part two

Venus' POV

I'm please we managed to knock Barricade out cold and I hope he doesn't follow but even if he does come around then he would be out of luck because Bumblebee and I knew Optimus and several others were enroute to where a secluded location was so there wouldn't be more pairs of human eyes around. "Venus this is Optimus I am on my way to the location with several others" I heard for the first time in several Earth years, so far the mission had been successful knowing Bumblebee and I found the human we were looking for and he still had the glasses on him to our relief. So far we had to remain in our vehicle forms and glance at the night sky to watch several meters fall from the sky and I knew the largest one was Optimus.

Bumblebee texted me 'I know Ironhide is here too so I guess both of our sires are going to be here'. The two of us were hoping our carriers would be with the group too but Optimus said he didn't know where Elita-one and Chromia were. Soon the two of us were at the area Optimus wanted to meet us so we knew Optimus would want to meet the humans since I told him the second human who was a female was at the wrong place at the wrong time. "I understand Venus," Optimus said to me, he was still being a father, and translation was 'don't worry about it' and at least it was a relief to get the reminder that he only wanted to get the glasses and this would mean the location of the cube.

Soon we were at the meeting place I knew the huge rig was Optimus Prime, my adopted sire who I had missed while on the mission. When we showed the humans our true forms I was not at all surprised by Smokescreens choice was a sports car but Prowl was never the less a police car, Ironhide was a large truck, Ratchet an emergency vehicle, Jazz was a stylish sports car, and Bluestreak was just a fast but safe car.

Bumblebee's POV

When I saw my adopted sire for the first time in a long time but I had to resist my urge to hug Ironhide, Optimus had filled the two young humans about why we needed the glasses and why we were on their world at all. So far the information had sunk in. My human charge was surprised to learn that Venus and I love each other, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, even Ratchet made a comment about pheromone levels but Venus, and I could only feel a little uncomfortable about the statement. "Please tell me you still have those glasses" we heard Mikaela tell Sam.

So far the group followed us despite Venus giving warnings on what would look out of the ordinary to a human neighborhood but Optimus said, "we need to be regrouped Venus" in a gentle tone. _"I think all the humans are watching TV and/or having refuels at this time Venus" _I texted her but she sent a feeling of unease through my bond and her sires bond. _"Venus what's the worst that can happen" _I replied to her but since she knows Earth customs and so far the links she forwarded to me were not to pleasant. Optimus soon thought it was a good idea to transform into his true form along with the others despite Venus and Sam's pleas not to.

To make matters harder Sam wasn't sure where he put his 'backpack' but none of us had no clue until Venus sent us examples of the item of interest but I thought it was smart to listen to Venus about this planet since she lived her previous life as one of the inhabitants. Optimus even tried to find out if the young human had the lenses but no luck until Optimus told us to fall back but to make matters worse Ratchet knocked the power out by falling on some power lines.

Optimus' POV

We had to remain hidden so we wouldn't cause damage but when the humans sire went to look outside his dwelling he assumed it was an earthquake. I guess I should have paid better attention to my femme since she knew this planet better than any of us had. When I learned the boy had the lenses several black vehicles arrived and we hid away but the next thing I knew the boy, his love, pet and creators were taken away and now we had to get them back.


	24. Encounters with the human race three

Encounters with the human race part three

Bumblebee's POV

Just when we had, the glasses found a group, which we learned, was Sector 7 captured the young humans and a set of creators "I had a bad feeling about those vehicles," Venus said _"we'll get them back Venus. Your creator is a brilliant leader and I know he is going to get those humans and the glasses back." _ I said to my love. "You're right Bee" she replied, "Humans, seem to have really bad timing" Smokescreen commented "Smokescreen" growled Prowl in an irritated tone, "He's right about that one Prowl," Venus said since those humans picked a bad time to show up and take them along with the lenses.

When we were close, enough Optimus signaled all of us to get into various positions while he went ahead to stop the car with his foot. "Autobot's relieve them of their weapons," he commanded and Jazz and Prowl attracted all of the guns pointed at us while we had our out. The led human meekly complied when Optimus got mad at him and said, "Get out of the car now". To add more amusement I leaked on the human but Venus gave me a look "Bumblebee stop lubricating the man" Optimus commanded. _"What did I do wrong?" _I asked in an innocent tone but Sam and his love of his life began to cuff the ones who kidnapped them when Jazz and Prowl handed the cuffs over.

Soon we heard the sounds of helicopters approaching in the darkness "Optimus we have company" Ironhide said and he released an energy wave to stop the vehicles in their tracks. We had to split up and Venus went with me because she knew her sire would take care of the two small humans. "I hope we can get away from those pests" Prowl said "I wonder how Red Alert would have reacted to this type of security but I think he would glitch," said Bluestreak "just like Prowl" joked Smokescreen through the radio" "shut up Smokescreen" said Prowl through the radio. I had to agree with Smokescreen, Red Alert and Prowl do tend to glitch time to time. Now was not the time to think back on Cybertron.

Optimus' POV

When my Autobots went off in different directions but I took the two young humans in my hand, they were as small as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Venus when they were sparklings. When I managed to hide under a cement bridge but when a helicopter was under me the vortex pulled them over.

I then spotted Bumblebee driving as fast as he could to catch them and soon he caught them. Then without warning metal nets came out and he was sprayed with a coolant and Bumblebee, Sam, Mikaela, and I was powerless to help without harming humans. Venus was crying but I couldn't calm her but Smokescreen tried to console her, I knew she loved the young scout. It was just like the cycle when his voice box was damaged beyond repair. "Optimus can't we do something" asked Jazz "I am afraid we cannot help Bumblebee without endangering the humans" I said as I descended the bridge and gently picked up the case containing the glasses.

"Venus, we will get the two humans and Bumblebee back," I said in a reassuring tone toward my youngling but she still wasn't consoled. Smokescreen rubbed her door wings, I remember he would do that when she was a little sparkling but it still worked on her now.

Venus' POV

I was in despair when Bumblebee was taken but so far, Optimus' soothing words were not helping but when Smokescreen rubbed my door wings, he would do this when I was a sparkling when I was sad. "Thanks Smokescreen", I said when I was beginning to feel batter. "Venus we will get all of them back but more importantly we have the glasses now," Optimus said in a gentle tone but I knew he was right, he was my father and a father in everything a father said to you does seem right in a child's point of view.

Soon we transformed back into our vehicle forms and we went to the first set of coordinates when Optimus scanned the lenses for the first time in a long time and I feel we have not seen nor heard of Sector 7. "Thanks Smokescreen for rubbing my wings, I still remember when you did it when I ran into a wall" I said as I was driving next to Prowl's youngest brother. "You always did enjoy that feeling" he replied to me, he knew I still had memories of my sparkling hood in my processor. I knew we were going to get Bumblebee back but I knew we might encounter several Decepticons along the way but they have been on this planet as long as Bumblebee and I were.

I began to think, Could anything else not go according to plan? There may not be a single answer to that question in my mind but whatever happens will happen.


	25. Debate and Facing Evil

Debate and Facing Pure Evil

Bumblebee's POV

Those creatures were torturing me, Venus did mention humans being cruel but I didn't even imagine it at this level. The near deep freeze was so painful and since I am in a bond with Venus, she could feel what I am feeling, _'why are you doing this to me. I am not Megatron. Venus I will keep functioning for the sake of you'. _I thought, when we were alone Venus and I felt our bond strengthen but when Optimus and Ironhide found out about our affair I feared what would have happened then. The pain I feel is nothing compared to what Megatron did to my voice.

I was pinned to a table and all I could do was scream in agony but the only femme who kept me alive was Venus since she I know she wants to do anything to see me again. When my voice was destroyed I could remember her hysterical cries, she wasn't allowed to see me until Ratchet was done with whatever he could do to help me after that encounter with Megatron. Then the torture stopped "Let him go" cried a familiar voice, I knew it was Sam, the human I was in charge of guarding I then stood up and aimed my gun at those who thought it was funny. I was told by Sam about the cube being here along with Megatron.

When I heard that name, I followed the group to the cube and when I touched the cube, it began to reduce in size. "We need to get out of here; Megatron is in the other hanger" I heard the tan human in green say. I then transformed around the cube and motioned the two young humans inside of me at once so we can leave. I knew Venus would meet me since I sent her a message to pass onto Optimus.

Venus' POV

So far, the older Autobots were in a debate about how to end the war but I was stunned when Optimus said, "I will merge the cube with my spark. I shall sacrifice myself to destroy it". I was taken aback but Optimus knew Bumblebee and myself would have wanted to see the war end, a war caused by Megatron. I then got a message from Bumblebee and it said _'I have the cube, I am enroute to this city'_ and I was then given the location. "Optimus I just received a message from Bumblebee" I said and I forwarded the message to Optimus.

"Let's roll" Optimus said and we then made our way to where Bumblebee was. When I spied the convoy Bumblebee said, _"They're with me" _I was so happy to see him again but I was then informed about Megatron coming after him but I knew he wouldn't attack Bee as long as Optimus was adjacent to him. Still I knew the other Cons were following but when the Con known as Bonecrusher changed Optimus engaged him. I knew Optimus would catch up to us but I was beside Bumblebee, since he is my bond mate but I was still concerned about Megatron ambushing all of us at any time.

When we got to the city known as Mission City the humans known as Lennox and Epps used a green-like smoke to point to any aircraft the location but when Ironhide shouted "Starscream" and when he and Bee tried to protect them, they were sent flying. I knew the Cons figured it all out so now we can only try to hold them off, mostly Megatron until Optimus gets here.

Ironhide's POV

When Megatron appeared Jazz tried to get us to retreat but Prowl stopped him and said, "You cannot fight him Jazz, we need Optimus here. We need to hold him off until Optimus arrives." Prowl said and I knew he was right as Prime's SIC. When we tried to hold him off Megatron was so close to getting the best of us, Jazz lost his right arm, I lost my left cannon but then we heard "MEGATRON" I knew it was Optimus. "Ratchet, Venus get the injured away and tend to them at once. I will deal with Megatron," Optimus ordered as Ratchet got me, Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak were taken by the two medics.

"I know Optimus will stop him" Venus said, I knew she believed it as she was fixing my arm and working on my cannon. Ratchet was working on Bumblebee first since he had the most injuries on his legs which were blown off by Starscream.

Optimus' POV

When I caught the human in my hands after Megatron tried to blow him off the roof but I managed to keep the small being safe but I gave him my wishes to destroy the cube. "It's just you and me Megatron. One shall stand and one shall fall," I said to him. Megatron was beating me but I then told Sam to put the cube in my chest but instead he ran toward Megatron. The next thing I saw was Megatron gasping and then he clasped into a death like stance.

"You left me no choice" I said as the other Autobots walked up to his body to remove a shard of the All Spark. "I owe you my life Sam, we may never return home but the only item that matters is that Megatron is no more." I said to the human. Now me and the others can consider Earth home.


	26. The start of NEST

The Start of NEST

Venus' POV

Now that Megatron is gone, and the Cons' remains placed in the bottom of the ocean but so far, Optimus is not certain about the other Decepticons who might be out there but still might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts. "Venus I have my voice back" cried Bumblebee breaking me out of my thoughts and he and I embraced knowing everything seems to be back to normal, despite not being able to return to Cybertron. "Bee I am glad to hear your voice again, I missed the sound of it when Megatron ripped it out." I replied hugging my love right back.

So far, we were outside a private base hanger since Optimus was currently talking to the humans who helped us stop the Cons and chased them off Earth. "Wonder if we are going to continue working with the humans" Jazz said out loud startling us, "sorry you two" he said as he walked in the other direction to leave us alone. "Maybe our new base will give us some privacy," I muttered since I hate it when the others walk in on us.

"Autobots you may enter now" Optimus said through the communication line soon we were going to know what was going to happen now. "As a thank you for defending our race against your enemies but your leader Optimus Prime has informed me that some may remain. We have proposed an alliance with you, from today on the group will be known as NEST." Declared the 'secretary of defense' of America, I was stunned but pleased as my adopted creator but I only hope my adopted carrier show up soon because I miss her.

Optimus' POV

Our alliance with the humans is going to be one-step forward to dealing with the remaining threat of the remaining Decepticons but the same humans who helped will be part of a new force called NEST. Venus and Bumblebee were looking forward to seeing the new base; I could see it in their optics "get settled in first younglings and then we can look around the new area," Ironhide said to his adopted youngling and mine. "I wonder how long the peace will last" Ratchet said as he pondered aloud. I wondered about the issue too but for now, the humans and we will have to wait and see.

So far, I heard that Bumblebee would like to return to Sam and protect him in case if the Decepticons decided to come after him. "Venus Sam needs me and you can see me anytime" I heard him tell her, my youngling took this well because she seemed to understand about the guardianship job I gave him. "I will come and see you when I am not assigned to deal with any threat Bumblebee, farewell but please don't injure your voice again please." She told him. Soon Bumblebee left to return to the home of Sam but I am grateful for him saving me but even though we cannot return to Cybertron, no matter we have a planet to call home.

"I miss you already Bee" I heard Venus say but she knows some of the Autobots were asked to guard over some of our human friends because we knew the Decepticons were notorious for targeting revenge attacks. So far, it was just her and I at the new base while everyone else was out on the new base.

I agree with Ratchet how long will the peace last.


	27. Family

Family

Venus' POV

Optimus is unsure of the number of Decepticons who remained after Megatron was defeated but we have a few numbers of them much to Ironhide's glee because he loves using his cannons on the real deal rather than a firing range. "How's your weapons project going over there Venus" called Epps as he walked into the weapons room on the base "Ironhide is going to flip" I replied to the human as I made a few more adjustments. Soon I took it to the range where Ironhide was still there, no surprise there and I open fire with the new machine gun blowing the targets to bits "let me see that for an astro-sec Venus" Ironhide said, I then handed the gun over to his servos. "Hmm excellent fire power, just the way I love them," Ironhide said, as he looked the weapon over, I could only assume he liked it.

"Venus this is an excellent addition to the arsenal and you are Optimus' youngling alright," Ironhide said as he handed my newest creation back. So far, in Bee's absence the twins arrived, Chromia, Arcee, Firestar, Elita-one, Skis and Mudflap and Jolt. Ironhide wasn't too happy about the younger set of twins being here but it is what it is I guess. "Ironhide are you reviewing Venus' latest work," asked Chromia as she walked over to her mate "Venus did Ironhide like your latest work sweetspark", asked Chromia "I sure did Mia and youngling knows I love larger blasts..." "Because it eliminates more Cons," I said to add for the weapons master. Ironhide smirked knowing that was just how he likes it but I only desire Bumblebee to be around, I know I get to see him every now and then but the base isn't the same without him.

"Hey you three, testing a new weapon" asked Lennox but he and the rest of us knew the answer was yes. When it comes to humans I try not to be hateful since I know the humans who used to call themselves my stupid 'mom and dad' are dead, died in a car accident because they were drunk as skunks. I am not sorry for them; karma could have come back and seized them right where it hurt them.

Elita's POV

When I arrived on Earth I was so happy to see my bond mate and youngling, again "Optimus, Venus" I cried as I rushed to them to embrace them. I missed Venus ever since she and Bumblebee left for Earth together, I knew they had a mission that couldn't fail, and fortunate it didn't but at least now we have a planet to call home. "Venus, I heard Bumblebee got his voice back" I said to her "I know you miss him but when he needs to report he will" I added to ease her concern about not being around her love for long periods of time.

Ever since Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia and I found out those two were having an affair I knew it was only a matter of time till Venus found her own love but still I never thought she would fall for Bumblebee. "Optimus she is turning out to be a fine solider in the Autobot ranks, she is an excellent medic and weapons smith," I said to Optimus. He watched her show off the new weapon to Ironhide and he was downright pleased with the results, Venus Prime is just like her Prime idol Solis Prime in many ways. I still remember the cycle when Optimus brought her home in his large arms, I was in awe of her when she was a tiny sparkling and I miss her sparkling days.

I know she is growing up and will have sparklings of her own someday but I look forward to that day, then we hard crashing, it was Skids and Mudflap going at each other again. "Should we break it up Ironhide" I heard Venus ask, "yes" he said an annoyed tone and he pulled them away with his large servos. "Quarters both of you" Optimus ordered and the twins went back with Ironhide escorting them back to their rooms.

Bumblebee's POV

When I heard that my adopted carrier was one of the new Autobots that arrived on Earth I was so happy to hear it from Venus, "Thanks for letting me know Venus," I said to her when she informed me. I look forward to seeing her again, I was happy when Venus told me Elita-one was here too along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, just like old times. So far, she has visited me a few times and I always love having a double date with Sam and his girlfriend. "So your adopted mom along with Venus' mom arrived, that's great Bee" Sam said and I felt pleased that he said that.

I missed Chromia since Venus, I had to leave for this planet together on the mission, and it was a success knowing Megatron didn't get his servos on the cube and Chromia was pleased I didn't get injured by Megatron's hand again. I know we haven't heard the last of the Cons but I just want to enjoy the peace while it lasts.


	28. Unexpected Blessings

Unexpected Blessings

Bumblebee's POV

When Sam told me he couldn't take me to 'college' with him I was so sad and his words of wanting to be normal but not with me hurt me very much. Venus would let me cry on her but she and I decided to have some 'alone time with two concerning adults' to make me feel better. "Venus thank you for giving me some comfort but I hope Optimus and Ironhide never walk in" I said to her "Bee we're adult's now besides I try not to tell him and my carrier to 'get a room'." Venus said but I tried not to laugh at the statement. Still it was nice to have her lip panels against mine after a long time but she was more into this than ever, guess long term separation can do that to a couple.

When we went into recharge together I felt better with my bond mate with me, but we didn't know if I would get Venus' sparked or not and with that jerk of a liaison Galloway I hope it won't come for the worst. 'Venus I still remember when Ironhide, Optimus, Elita and Chromia found out about our love but we are not younglings anymore, we are now considered adults' I thought. When feeling down I have my love, Venus Prime right next to me but she and I began as sparkling friends but now we are a couple. I got up to leave Venus alone for a little while.

Three Earth Weeks later

"What Venus are you serious" I asked when she informed through my com link "Bumblebee I have a second spark, I'm pregnant" she said. I knew we were going to have to tell our creators one way or another about the new life, but I didn't want to terminate the new spark I wanted to keep it, mech, femme or if we were expecting more than one. "Venus my thought is we get our creators in the same room and tell them about our sparkling one the way" I said. "Bee I don't know what my sire is going to say, even yours" she said in a fearful tone of voice. "Venus I am here for you and I want the sparkling or sparklings to be born more than anything right now." I said to her. I could only feel happy since our people consider sparklings blessings from Primus himself.

Venus' POV

When I found out I was carrying a sparkling by use of a regular test I was shocked but the tests never lie so when I told Bee, he said we were going to tell Optimus, Ironhide, Elita and Chromia about their grand spark or grand sparks. I walked up to Bee nearly in tears about the new life or new lives inside of me "Venus I told our creators we needed to tell them something and they want to see us right now. We will tell them together but Venus Optimus is a Prime he'll understand. I am here for you Venus" Bumblebee said to me as he tried to comfort me.

As soon as we set foot, in the common area, Optimus requested the six of us to not be disturbed and this included the humans. "Venus, what is troubling you sweet spark" asked Elita "yes you two did say this was important" Ironhide said. "Sire, carrier, I'm carrying and yes Bee is the sire" I said coming clean with the two families. "Venus are you serious" Elita asked, but she looked surprised "yes, I am going to have a sparkling or sparklings" I replied to her. "Venus, we are not angry, I promise to help you and Bumblebee with the process" Optimus said as he came out of shock. Ironhide and Chromia were shocked. "Bee do you know how hard this will be for the two of you" Ironhide said "Ironhide I understand but the sparkling or sparklings are mine and I promised my mate I will be there for her." Bumblebee said defending himself.

"Ironhide I think this is great news" Chromia said. "Venus, Ironhide, Elita, Chromia and I will support you two because Primus wanted you and Bumblebee to be happy and this new life is a blessing from Primus himself. However I will have to keep you off duty until the new life or lives are born." Optimus said.

Ironhide's POV

I was shocked to know Bumblebee and Venus were expecting a new life, of course, I was upset at first but Chromia told them she wanted to support the young couple and the new life. Just when I thought, I couldn't feel any older "Venus did you find out just now" I asked and she nodded her helm to say 'yes'. I guess I shouldn't have any issues because Optimus didn't; he's a Prime so he is going to think the little one is a blessing from Primus.

When the talk was over Chromia told every Autobot and I thought that maybe being a 'grandfather' as humans say it wouldn't be so bad, I couldn't wait to train the little one growing inside my 'daughter-in-law'. "Optimus I hope that little one or little ones will be mechs" I said "what is wrong with femmes" came Mia 'nothing" I said to keep her from attacking me. "What will be will be" Elita said "I will love the little spark no matter what" she said knowing she was happy that Venus was going to have a little one of her own, despite my young one being the father.

Third POV

Optimus was surprised to learn about his young one's sparking but she, Bee wanted to keep the little one, and he knew she had both him and Elita for help along the way when dealing with the new life. "Venus Ratchet has set appointments for you to check on the sparkling or sparklings inside of you. I consider the child a blessing, unexpected though. I am pleased you told us as soon as you tested positive for the new life Venus." Optimus said. He knew his youngling was growing up and was now going to have a family of her own, a tiny bundle or bundles from Primus himself; Optimus could only hug both Bumblebee and Venus together knowing he had a better life on Earth, new blessings from the life bringer himself.


	29. A Prime's Blessing

A Prime's Blessings

Bumblebee's POV

I still can't believe Venus and I are going to be creators but so far, Ratchet informed our creators she has two new sparks but are still fatiguing her. "Still no detachment Ratchet" I ask the CMO as he helped my dazed mate out of the medical bay, "not yet Bumblebee, new spark detachments take a long time." He explained to me as I helped my mate to our now shared quarters. "Has Venus been acting up lately Bumblebee?" he asked. "Yes, I had to hold her back when Galloway made not picky comments about our new sparklings on the way. I thought she was going to step on him for sure." I said.

Two Weeks Past

"Those over grown tin cans reproducing, bad enough there is non-existing threat" growled that jerk of a human we began to hate even all the human officers hate him too. "Venus please honey don't," I said as I began to pull her back. "Insult my sparklings again you bastard and you will wish you never had been put on this planet" Venus hissed as her optics showed she wanted to step on him. "Need I remind you we are five to eight time your size and if you ever make more comments about my babies' one more time I will squish you like a bug," she ranted, but I was pleased I had Smokescreen help me hold Venus back.

"Bumblebee these are maternal protocols, keep your mate back" Ratchet called "Galloway I suggest you leave at once before my daughter breaks free from her mate and their 'older brother' now" Elita said as she knew she had to intervene. Fortunately for us Autobots Lennox and General Morshower got the message and said, "We don't need you lingering about Galloway, I am afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave." Lennox said. When I got my mate back to our quarters, it was a relief when that annoying human left.

Present

As soon as I got her back I had to call Ratchet back to our room "Ratchet Venus just passed out, I think the new sparks are detaching from her spark," I cried. When Ratchet came into our room with his tools "let me see, hold still Venus" he said and he got the monitor set up, sure enough the new sparks appeared and detached from her spark. I was in awe, our little ones were coming and I was looking forward to being a sire. "Let her rest Bumblebee, I have informed your creators about the detachments so they know to let her recharge." Ratchet said.

'Sixth Month'

Venus POV

I still cannot believe I am going to have twins but I hope they are nothing like Skids and Mudflap because those two drive me nuts but at least they know better than to make comments on how I have 'grown out'. "Venus are the sparklings kicking again," asked Chromia "yes" I said, I know it won't hurt until my 'final' month. Optimus has relieved me from all duty until my sparklings are born. I just hope that jerk of a human doesn't come back when I bring my little one's in the world. "Venus do you think you might have two mechs, femmes or one mech and one femme," asked Sunstreaker. "I don't know Sunstreaker but I am fine with what gender or genders the sparklings are." I replied to him.

"Venus I look forward to the little ones," Optimus said as he walked into the common area and he got down to my level since he does hurt to stand up at times but I would let him feel the sparklings inside of me. "Bumblebee should be back soon Venus" Optimus said as he comforted me about my mates latest mission but still I worry about him, he may be with Ironhide but maybe it is a mate's worry about her mate not coming back. Just after I had that thought, Bumblebee comes back and we embraced despite my babies kicking and punching inside of me.

I look forward to when they are born, I know our creators along with the other Autobots feel the same excessively, especially Elita-one and Chromia.


	30. New Lives into the World

New Lives into the World

Bumblebee's POV

"Ratchet when will my mate give birth to our sparkling's" I asked the CMO as I entered the medical bay while he was tending to my mate. Venus was very big due to the sparkling's, "Bumblebee the sparkling's due at any time but she needs to rest right now" Ratchet replied as he helped Venus up. "Easy Venus" I said as I helped my mate walk back to our quarters, at least Galloway has not shown his face back but I hope he does not until after Venus gives birth. "Bumblebee" Venus said tiredly "Venus you need to lie to down, I know it hurts but it is almost over. I look forward to our little mech and femme." I said. Ratchet had confirmed to me, Venus and our adopted creators of the sparkling's genders and I was looking forward to seeing them in the world for the first time.

As soon, I set Venus on our berth I walked out to give her some alone time and I just hope Skids and Mudflap don't make so much noise. I walked into the Rec room to where the said twins were and I said, "My mate is in her final month so please be quiet" I said to the two but then Ironhide walked in and he looked very angry. "Alright who painted my cannons all pink and stuffed confetti in them?" he growled. That's when the twins ran out with Ironhide hot on their peds. With those three out of the room I got a call from Venus in which I forwarded to Ratchet, "I think the sparkling's want out now" she cried "but Ratchet said they weren't coming until next week" I cried back "well Bee our sparkling's say 'now'" She cried back.

Ratchet ran over to our room and grabbed Venus so he could treat her in his medical bay. "Ironhide can you stop chasing the dorky twins for a minute Venus is in labor and our little one's are coming" I cried to him. "Alright Bumblebee Ratchet just told me and Optimus as well as Chromia and Elita-one." Ironhide replied in a calmer tone. "Hey Bee is Venus about to …" asked Epps "yes, she just told me and then I told Ratchet" I replied to the human so I ran to the bay to be with my mate.

Venus' POV

I was in so much pain and I knew our sparklings were coming, so far Ratchet had kept me on one of his medical berths. Bumblebee then rushed into the bay and he held my servo in an effort to ease my agony. "Venus should be going through these contractions for an Earth hour but her sparklings should be here soon." Ratchet said to Bumblebee. I was in so much pain and then I felt a liquid on my legs and drip on the floor, "Venus your oil has broken the sparkling's will be here soon and I did ask Flare-up to make your room and Bumblebee's sparkling proof." Ratchet said as he began to prepare for the little ones' arrivals.

Soon I began to scream in agony "that's it Venus you're doing great the mech and femme are coming" Ratchet said. Then after two hours, I heard the new infants cry and Ratchet went over to clean them off and wrap them up in their new thermal blankets, "a healthy mech and femme" Ratchet said as he handed the tiny bundles over to me and Bumblebee and when I got the bundles and the sparklings' stopped crying. I opened the tiny bundles to reveal the mech who was yellow and blue, and the femme pink and black, those colors were almost the same colors as Bee and me. "You can come in now," Ratchet said to our creators. "Any designations yet" Elita asked "Venus and I talked about it, our little mech will be Aquarius and our little femme will be known as Lithium," I said to my carrier.

We let our adopted creators hold their little grand sparks "aww you two are just adorable bundles of joy. It is just like when your creators were when we found them," Cooed Chromia. "Optimus smiled down at the little mech and femme I brought into the world, sure it was during a war but Optimus said, "It is the innocence of young to remind us what we are fighting for" as he let Ironhide hold our little ones. "Hey little one's I'm your creator's sire" cooed Ironhide as he held Lithium and Aquarius who cooed back at him return.

Third POV

Optimus, Elita, Ironhide and Chromia were in awe of the new lives their adopted younglings brought into the new world they now consider home. So far, the humans were allowed to glance at Venus and Bumblebee's new children and could only smile because this reminded them of what they were fighting for, their families and young because they missed them so much. Soon Ratchet said, "You, Aquarius and Lithium are free to go Venus but I will have to relieve you of duty for about an Earth week because you need to recover from childbirth." Ratchet said. Venus knew it was doctors' orders and was in no position to argue with them.

When Venus and Bumblebee returned to their shared quarters to place their little ones in their little cradles made by Ratchet and Flare-up. Bumblebee and Venus smiled down at their little mech and femme sleeping after being into the world, Bumblebee emailed Sam and his girlfriend about the new lives his mate brought into the world. "May we see them" asked a voice, it was Smokescreen, Jazz, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Prowl, "go ahead but they are recharging," whispered Venus. Soon their former caretakers and 'brother' walked over to the cribs to where the new additions were sleeping. "I can't wait to teach them," whispered Smokescreen, Prowl remained silent along with the other mechs in the room because no one wanted to wake the sleeping new borns.


	31. Lithium and Aquarius part one

Lithium and Aquarius part one

Elita-one's POV

I was pleased that I am now as humans call it a 'grandmother' and while Venus was out on patrol with Chromia I asked Optimus if I could stay on base to look after the little sparklings, "of course Elita and I think Venus and Bumblebee would appreciate having someone look after their little one." That was all Optimus said. I encountered Venus in the hallway "Venus may I look after Lithium and Aquarius while you and Bumblebee are on patrol. Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia and I are going to need to spend time with our little grand sparklings." I said to her and she replied, "I don't see why not, I just put them in for their naps" and I nodded when she showed me the tiny sparklings who were recharging.

I thought those little ones were so adorable and making cooing noises in their little cribs. "You have a nice patrol Venus and Optimus are going to come in at some time when he is not in another meeting. When he is out, I know Bumblebee creators and your sire has not been able to spend time with them. I made sure we could though." I said to Venus in a quiet voice so I would not wake Aquarius and Lithium. Aquarius does have a resemblance to his sire while Lithium does have little of Venus' color but does have some of my color. Then as soon as I sat down in between the little ones cribs they awoke, "aww shhh little ones your sire and carrier are out but I will take care of you." I cooed when I picked them up, began to warm two bottles for the little sparklings, and as soon as they were, feed the quieted down, I then put them back into their cribs.

I watched them recharge, when the door to Venus and Bumblebee's room opened, I glanced up to see Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia, Venus and Bumblebee walked in "back from your patrol I see. Those two little ones are such angels." I said being careful not to wake the little ones while they slept. Ironhide walked over and looked at them, when he did little Lithium and Aquarius opened their optics and tried to reach for his face. I thought they would scream because I remember Bumblebee used to do it when Ironhide tried to pick him up for the first time. "Well at least they didn't scream at you Ironhide" Chromia teased.

Ironhide's POV

I was surprised those little sparklings didn't scream at me like some of them would but it was little Aquarius who was trying to grab my cannons "no little one those are not to play with" I cooed to the little mech. "I think we might have a future weapons specialist Ironhide," Chromia said. I could only grin knowing she was right about that statement. Chromia took Lithium out of my arms while I had Aquarius who continued to get my cannons "little mech when you are older I will show you what those are for" I said to the little mech who chirped back in response. I loved those little ones that were my adopted sparklings and the young mech parents were going to use the methods we used when they were growing up.

"Why don't we take those little ones to the rec room I'm sure the others would like to see them too." Optimus said as he walked up to me and took the little ones from me and Chromia. Venus and Bumblebee let him take their sparklings to present them to their extended family. I hope both sets of twins don't teach them their bad habits but I will make sure of it. When we entered the rec room, Jazz walked up to Optimus "holding your little grand sparks Optimus." Bumblebee then walked up to Optimus, took his young ones back, and showed them off to the others, the reunion was short when Galloway had to show up.

"What are those?" he growled and I had to grab Venus when she began to get her maternal protocols on "don't you insult my babies" she shouted at Galloway "Venus babe don't he isn't worth it" Smokescreen said as he went over to restrain her. "Galloway we are going to order you to leave if you don't stop insulting my youngling and her children," Optimus growled as we went over to ensure Venus didn't harm him, he has a 'no harming humans' rule.

Venus' POV

The nerve of that human showing his ugly face around to insult my sparklings but luckily for him Optimus ordered to get out before I could get the idea to step on that jerk. Optimus and Bumblebee had to calm me down since a mother's rage isn't a good thing at all, after the confrontation Galloway turned around and left. "I hope he doesn't show ever again," I muttered while I let the rest of the Autobots look and hold my little children. "Those two have such fine paint, it would seem I have some competition," Sunstreaker said as he held both Lithium and Aquarius in his golden arms but the little sparkling tried to reach for his face that he let them touch his pristine faceplates. Lithium cooed as she tried to reach for the can of wax he was using "no sparkling I can't let you use this, this is for adult mechs and femmes" he cooed to them.

So far, the little ones were taking the introductions to their extended family very well, I love having a pair of little ones of my own. I can tell Ironhide, Elita, Optimus and Chromia feel the same way.


End file.
